Modern Days and Zombies
by DMSJ1995
Summary: For my whole life, I have been fighting. There was nothing else I know. With what is going on now days that is all you can do. But some choose not to. Some choose to be married over to fighting. But for the Bennets that is something different. Mostly for us in the modern days. *R: T-M I don't own Pride and Prejudice and Zombies.*
1. Chapter 1

For my whole life, I have been fighting. There was nothing else I know. With what is going on now days that is all you can do. But some choose not to. Some choose to be married over to fighting. But for the Bennets that is something different. Mostly for us in the modern days.

We were born into the time where zombies roe the earth. They were the biggest threat we had. If you were bitten all you wanted was brains. They kill for them. We were trained to fight them. Either you trained in Japan or China to become a warrior. Then you go back home and get educated from there.

It was a normal day is the Bennet's house hold. We were all getting ready for school. I grabbed my dagger and bag. I then heard.

"Lizzy, you ready?"

"Be right down." I yelled down the stairs. I went down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning Papa." I said giving my papa a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Lizzy." He said to me. I then sat down and had some breakfast.

Just then my mother came running into the dining room yelling,

"Mr. Bennet, you won't believe what I have heard. Someone has bought Netherfield. A Mr. Bingley. He earns about 5,000 a year. Also, he is single."

"Why should that matter to my warrior daughters?" Papa asked.

"You foolish man. So, one of them con get married." She told him.

"I shall never give my sword up for a ring." I said.

"Oh hush Lizzy. He shall be at the dance this weekend." My mother said.

"I don't want to go to any dance and be showed off like a heard of cattle." I protested. But looks like no one was listening to me except for Papa.

"I shall like to go to the dance." Jane said.

"Us too." Kitty and Lydia said together.

"We shall talk about this later. You girls are going to be late for school." Papa said.

We all grabbed our things and headed out. We always walked to school. I looked over to see Kitty and Lydia already on their phones. Oh, those silly girls. I hope zombies don't attack. We will have two not ready. Like always. I always tell them. You never know when a zombie attack will happen. You must be ready.

When we got to school safety I headed to my locker. There at my locker was my closest friend Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte." I said walking over to her.

"Did you hear?" She asked me.

"About Netherfield and Mr. Bingley." I said.

"Yes. Then you must already know he will be attending our school with a good friend of his." She told me.

"No. I didn't hear about that." I told her.

"Oh, yes. He will be coming here to learn with his good friend, Mr. Darcy." She told me.

"Oh this is going to be inserting." I told her. Just then then whole hallway went quiet. We looked down it to see two guys walking down.

"That must be them." Charlotte said looking at them. We all watched them walk past us. It was so quiet in the hallway that everyone felt they had to whisper.

I just pushed it off and went back to what I was doing. I got my things and then headed to find Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

I just pushed it off and went back to what I was doing. I got my things and then headed to find Jane.

I know where she will be. Where she is always in the morning. In the office. Not for bad behavior. But to help. She was always the first to help anyone. I walked into the office. I see her sorting some papers.

"A helping hand is never done." I said to her.

"Lizzy, you should try it. It won't kill you." She told me.

"My way us killing the undead for those who won't or can't." I commented to her.

"Must I almost forgot." Jane said.

"So are they in there with the old bag?" I asked Jane.

"If you are talking about Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Yes. And why must you talk so viola about our principle?" Jane asked me.

The principle and I don't always see eye to eye. Truly she hates me. I don't fancy her either. I then said,

"Once she gives me the respect I deserve. Then she shall have my."

Just then her door opened and out came the most hated women ever. I think Jane is the only one that is nice to her. She looked right at me with a glare. Then turned to Jane and smiled.

"Jane, my dear, if you can give these two gentlemen a tour of our fabulous school? I will give you a pass to any classes you miss for it."

"Sure. Can my sister Elizabeth help me?" Jane asked with a gentle smile.

"Sure." The principle said. She then handed Jane four passes.

We then left the office right when the bell rang. Everyone was hurrying up to get to homeroom. Jane and I were not in any hurry.

"Can I see your guys schedule please?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Mr. Bingley said handing her his schedule. "I am Charles by the way. This is my good friend Darcy."

"Jane and this is my sister Elizabeth. But we all call her Lizzy." Jane said looking over his schedule.

"What don't want is to see your schedule?" I asked Darcy.

"I am pretty much good. Thank-you." He said.

"Is Darcy your first name or last?" I asked him. I know it was his last name. But no one know what his first name was. Maybe this was the way for me to find out.

"Last name." He said not looking at me.

"Then what is your first name?" I asked curiously.

"I just go by Darcy." He said looking over at me.

It is later that day. It was lunch time. All the years has lunch together at different times. So all us Bennets have the same lunch time.

I got my food and then took a seat at the table. Then Jane and Charlette came and joined me. I then asked,

"How are you guys?"

"Good. How are you Lizzy?" Charlette asked.

"All right. Just waiting for gym to come." I said.

Then Kitty, Lydia, and Mary joined us. They sat down. Then Lydia asked,

"Has anyone seen then yet?"

I looked over to Jane and laughed. Kitty and Lydia looked at us weird. Kitty then asked,

"What's so funny?"


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over to Jane and laughed. Kitty and Lydia looked at us weird. Kitty then asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Lizzy and I had the pleasure to show them around the school this morning." Jane told them.

"You never told me that." Charlette commented.

"I thought it was not a big deal." I said.

"So what are they like? Are they handsome as everyone says?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, you would think he is handsome with half zombie face if he had a ton of money." I commented to her. I then heard a snicker from Mary. I looked over to see Lydia glaring at me for my comment.

"Look!" Kitty said pointing to Charles and Darcy.

They were looking around for somewhere to sit. I am not surprise that everyone was trying to get them to sit with them. Then we saw them head over to us.

"Can we join you lovely ladies?" Charles asked.

"Sure." Jane said. She moved over to make some room. They put their trays down and pulled up some chairs.

"So how is your day going so far?" Charles asked Jane. Darcy just sat there quiet.

"Good. How is your day going? Hope everything is well for you here." Jane said.

"Oh yes. Everything is great." He said.

"So how do you like it here?" Lydia asked.

"It's fantastic. Mostly lovely people." Charles told us.

"What about you Mr. Darcy?" I asked him.

He looked at me. He thought he was going to get out it. He then said,

"It's small. Not much to do around here."

"Truly there is plenty to do around here. You Mr. Darcy is not looking. Maybe you should take your head out of whatever royal kingdom you are in and look around." I commented to him.

"Well last time I checked. Dancing gets you so far in life." He commented back to me.

Just then Jane changed the topic. I think she fears what might come out of my mouth next. Jane asked,

"Darcy, are you from London too?"

"Yes. Pemberley." He answered.

"Is Pemberley a nice place?" Charlette asked.

"Yes, it is. Mostly in the fall and winter." He said.

For the whole lunch, they were asking Darcy and Charles questions. I just listened in. I didn't ask much. I watched them. I feel you get to know someone how they act and everything.

What I got from Charles is he a joyful guy. He loves making new friends and meeting new people. Also, what I got is he like my oldest sister, Jane. I feel she likes him too.

But for Mr. Darcy. I can't figure out much. Truly I can't figure out anything. All I can get is he is a pride man. He is quiet most of time. Also, he is closed. A lot of secrets he must have.

"Where shall we all be heading too?" Jane asked.

"Free block." Lydia said.

"Science." Kitty said.

"Charlette and I have history." I told her.

"Free block." Mary said.

"English. Do any one knows where we are going?" Charles asked.

"I have it. You guys can follow me." Jane offered to them.

"Thanks. Will do." He said.

We then all headed our separate ways. Charlette and I were walking to class in silence. We got to class and headed to the back row.


	4. Chapter 4

We then all headed our separate ways. Charlette and I were walking to class in silence. We got to class and headed to the back row.

So, the rest of the day went well. Charlette and I were heading to the girl's changing room for gym. One thing my father wanted and the school would not disagree. So, all the Bennets have the gym time. But our gym is not normal.

*Charles's POV*

Darcy and I were heading to gym. But I already know it will not be normal. Darcy didn't say much. He must be lost in his thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts." I said to him.

"Just thinking." He told me.

"About?" I asked. Maybe he is thinking a currant Bennet sister.

"Nothing specific." He told me.

"Why don't I believe that my good friend? I saw how you looked a currant Bennet sister." I said to him.

"No. Do believe me. It's not about a currant Bennet sister. I really don't know what you are talking about." He told me.

We then headed to the guys' changing room. We got changed and headed into the gym. We saw the girls coming in as well. Then I spotted the Bennet sisters.

"Darcy, looks like this going to be fun." I said to him pointing them out.

Then Jane came over to us. The rest of the sisters followed her. Everyone was watching them.

"Hey ladies." I said to them.

"Hey. This going to be fun." Kitty said.

"So, what do we have in store for us?" I asked curiously.

"You will see." Elizabeth said to us. She then walked away when the teachers came in. We lined up to our teacher. We then went to the center of the room after they all took attentions. We looked at the three teachers.

The teachers told us what we were going to do. We were going against each other. We all went to the walls. People have been going up against each other. I think the teachers were betting.

"Elizabeth Bennet and…" The male teacher yelled and then looked at his clip board. "Darcy."

He must have talked to all the teachers before anything. He really does hate calling by his first name. I looked over Jane. She looked little bit worried.

"She shall be fine." I said. I heard the Bennets were honorable warriors.

"I know. I just worry about her pride and everything." Jane to me.

"I bet everything shall be fine." I said.

*Darcy's POV*

When I heard my name, I straighten up and walked to the middle of the room. I went right up to Elizabeth Bennet. I then heard someone say,

"This is going to be good."

"Mr. Darcy." She said smirking at me.

Why must I go up against her? She shall never forgive me if I beat her. But I shall never forgive myself if I don't do my best. I have never had to make a choose like this. I shall not know what to do. I shall so what I feel is the smartest. We bowed at each other in respect and equals. Then the teacher stepped back. Now the fight has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Why must I go up against her? She shall never forgive me if I beat her. But I shall never forgive myself if I don't do my best. I have never had to make a choose like this. I shall not know what to do. I shall so what I feel is the smartest. We bowed at each other in respect and equals. Then the teacher stepped back. Now the fight has begun.

Neither of us made a move yet. We were just circling. Watching each other movements. I think she was trying to find an opening or something. I was trying to turn my feelings off.

Just then I felt a foot hit me in the side. I see Elizabeth grinning proudly. Okay now it was on.

*Elizabeth's POV*

He was watching me for a good moment. He didn't make a first move. I can't tell what he was thinking. So, I decide to get this started I had to make the first move. I then kicked him right in the side.

He didn't look to please about that. But guess what. I don't care. Then we started to fight. I dodge some of his hits and kicks. He did the same thing.

I the goal is to get yours appoint on the ground. After that the fight is over. I almost had him a few times. But he found a way out every time.

*Jane's POV*

We were watching Darcy and Elizabeth fight. They were both good fighters. But I have a feeling Elizabeth will not win this one.

"Elizabeth is a fantastic fighter." Charles said watching them.

"Yeah. I must admit. She is the best out of the family." I told him truthfully. I am good myself. But Elizabeth is better.

"I bet you are fantastic yourself." He said looking over to me with a smile.

"Thanks Charles." I said blushing a bit.

I looked over to my two youngest sister whispering about something. I leaded over and asked,

"What are you two whispering about over here?"

"Betting who would win. What in Jane?" Kitty asked me.

"No." I told them shacking my head.

"Good. Because it's not much a bet when we both say Lizzy is going to get your butt kicked." She told me.

"You two really don't have belief in your sister." Charles said.

"No. She is a good fighter. But Darcy is better than her. We just know better." Lydia said.

"Well, I think Elizabeth will win this fight." Charles said to my two youngest sisters.

"Deal. Loser buys lunch." Lydia suggested.

"Deal." Charles said to them.

We watched the fight again. Then fight looks like it was not going to end soon. But we were wrong. Darcy did this trick I have not seen before. We watched as…


	6. Chapter 6

We watched the fight again. Then fight looks like it was not going to end soon. But we were wrong. Darcy did this trick I have not seen before. We watched as Elizabeth went down. The fight was over and Darcy won.

"Looks like lunch is on you." Kitty said with a smirk.

"Looks like it." Charles said smirking back.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was on the ground. I looked up to see Darcy with his usually look on his face. He then put his hand out towards me. I looked at it then him. I then took it for the help up.

I then walked away. I went over to Jane. She didn't say anything to me. I hoping she won't. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Other students fought after us. Kitty and went up against a senior and took him down. I was proud of her. But I would never tell her.

Then after a couple more fights the ring rang for us to get changed. That means we have five for minutes left. We all headed to the locker rooms.

"Did you guys see me? I was amazing. He didn't see any of those moves coming." Kitty was bragging like always.

"Kitty, you just lucky. Also, the guy you went up against wasn't even made for fighting. He would be the first to go if he ever got attacked by a zombie." I told her.

"You are just jealous that you didn't win your fight. Also, that Darcy kicked your ass too." Kitty said.

"Yeah. I heard talk. People thing Darcy might become the new top." Lydia said.

Here at our school the gym class we get ranked. It makes us work harder. A Bennet never were ranked low. We were always in the top ten. But I was always top one. Then it went Jane as second.

"That is just talk. Anyway, it was just one fight. I have many behind me to get me that rank. He just started here." I said annoyed. I then sent my two youngest sisters a glare. They know they will get it later.

I got changed and left the girl's locker room. I walked outside with the guys. I never really cared to take forever in there. Beauty doesn't matter if you have zombie guts and brains on you.

I lend against the wall and waited for the bell to ring. I had guys talking about their fights and teasing others guys fight. But none of them came and talked to me about my fight.

"Elizabeth." I heard. I looked over to see Charles coming over to me. Darcy was right behind him.

"Hey Charles." I said to him.

"So, that was fun." He told me.

"Sure." I said not really caring for his comment. To me it was practice or training.

"Hey guys." Kitty said coming up to us with Jane, Mary, and Lydia.

"What's going on?" Lydia said one of her flirtatious smiles. I just shocked my head.

"Just waiting to head to my free block." Charles told her.

"You have a free block next?" Jane asked him with a smile.

"Yeah. Darcy and I both. I take it you do too." He said to her.

"Yeah. Elizabeth and I both do. You guys can hang out with us if you like." Jane suggested to them. I looked over to her like really. I had enough of Darcy for one day.

Charles looked at Darcy. Darcy just shrugged. Charles then said,

"Sure. We would love too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sure. We would love too."

The bell then rang. We all headed our separate ways. Jane and I headed to our normal place we go for our free block.

"So, where do you guys go?" Charles asked curiously.

"You will see." I said with a playful smirk.

"Elizabeth." Jane said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We hang out in the library." Jane told them.

"You are no fun." I said. We walked into the library.

"There are my two favorite girls." The library said.

"Hello Ms. Peppermint." Jane said.

"Hey Ms. P. If you need anything. You know where we will be." I said.

She looked at Darcy and Charles and asked,

"Who are these two gentlemen."

"Charles Bingley and Darcy." Jane told her.

"No that is not his first name. It's his last." I said walking away.

*Jane's POV*

I shocked my head. Elizabeth know that was going to bug her. Ms. Peppermint.

"Nice to meet you two gentlemen." Ms. Peppermint said.

"Nice to meet you two mamas." Charles said.

"So, Mr. Darcy, what is your first name?" She asked Darcy.

"People just call me Darcy. That's all you need to know." He told her.

"Oh really. I like to call the students by their first names." She told them.

"Then I am going to be the one you won't get to mama." Darcy said.

"I will figure it out." She told him.

"Good luck with that." He told her.

"You must check a book out sooner or later." She said with a smirk.

"We will see." He said.

Then Darcy went the way Elizabeth walked to. Charles and I followed him. He just started a war with her. I hope he knows what he is doing.

"Why not sit where everyone else is?" Charles asked.

"You will see." I told them.

We got to the back. Elizabeth was already sitting and relaxing with a few people we know. I sat down at a table. Darcy and Charles sat with me.

"This is where the cool people hang out?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said over to us.

"No one except for a few of our friends comes back here. Everyone else thinks there is bookshelves filled with books back here." I told them.

"That is pretty cool. A place to call your own." Charles said.

"Yeah. Elizabeth was the one who first found it. Then showed us." I told them truthfully.

"Nice." Charles said. Darcy didn't say anything. But I thought I saw a small smirk on his face.

I laughed about that. I then pulled out my homework I had to finish. I looked over see Charles doing the same thing. Also, Darcy.

I have been working for a good few minutes. I looked up to unstiffen my neck. I see Darcy not paying attraction to his work. But more to…


	8. Chapter 8

I have been working for a good few minutes. I looked up to unstiffen my neck. I see Darcy not paying attraction to his work. But more to Elizabeth.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was sitting with two of my guy friends. More like brothers. These two are the only ones I trust more than anyone. Except for my sisters and family.

"So, we heard about your fight." Markise said.

"What about it?" I asked them.

"Be careful my bro. She can kick your ass still." James said. James is Markise's best friend. They are like brothers.

"That is why I am going to say it this way. It was a good fight. You did a good job." Markise said.

"Shut up." I told them.

I then felt a pair of arms go around me. I turned around quickly to see it was John. Jame's older brother.

"John, next time I will flip you over this couch like a rag doll." I told him.

"Sorry Liz. My bad." He told me.

"Yeah. You better." I said.

"Are these two bugging you?" He asked me.

"Maybe." I said to him.

"Never." James said.

"Did these two stupid bring up the fight?" John asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Did I never not teach you two nothing?" John asked them.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It is just a older sibling thing. We be hard on our younger sibles to make them stronger.

"Your fight was one of your best. You are amazing fighter. One of the best." John said to me.

"You are such a sweet talker." I told him.

"I know. Heads up there is someone watching you." John told me.

I looked at John then looked around. I then saw that Darcy was watching me. What was that all about? When he realized that he was caught he looked away quickly.

"Knew him?" John asked me.

"That is Darcy." I said.

"As in that Darcy?" James asked.

I nodded at them. They looked at me. Then Markise said,

"He killed more than a billion of zombies."

"Also, he is a colonel." James said.

"So." I said not really caring. I then pulled my work out and started to work on it. I pulled my IPod out of my bag and just ignored everyone.

*Darcy's POV*

I was trying to work on my homework. But my brain was not into it. I then looked up and got sight of those brown crystals.

I saw her sitting with these two guys. I got this feeling in my stomach I am not use it. I don't know what it is.

Just then I saw a guy wrap his arms around him. Then that feeling hit me harder. I didn't want that guys arm around her.

Am I jealous? I can't be jealous. She is just a girl. There is nothing there. How could there be anything?

The guy that wrapped his arms around her said something to her. She then looked at me. I quickly looked away.

The bell rang for the end of the day. I grabbed my things and headed out with Charles. I saw that Elizabeth left with the guys she was talking to.

Charles saw me watching her. I looked away. Played it off like it was nothing. I hope he believes me.

"So, just wondering. Who are the guys Elizabeth was talking to?" Charles asked Jane.

"Those guys are James Lewis. His older brother John Lewis. Also, his best friend Markise Mead. They are close friends to us Bennets." Jane told him.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Charles said.

He knows I wanted to who they were. He is a good friend. He knows something is up. He just hasn't figured out what yet. I don't even know what is going on.


	9. Chapter 9

He knows I wanted to who they were. He is a good friend. He knows something is up. He just hasn't figured out what yet. I don't even know what is going on.

We went to our lockers. I got my things. I looked over to Charles and said,

"I will meet you at the car."

"Okay." He said to me.

I then walked away from him. I just wanted some time to think a little bit. Clear my mind.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I got my things from my locker. Now I just wait for my sisters. We always walked home together. Never alone. At least two others with you. That was the number one rule.

I was sitting on a bench outside waiting. I was doing one of my favorite pass times people watching.

People were leaving and rushing to get out of here. Some just hanging around and talking to friends.

"Hello maybe you can help me." A woman said coming up to me.

"Yeah. What do you need?" I asked her.

"I am looking for my brother and friend." She said.

"Okay then. Who are they?" I asked her. Wow is she stupid or something.

"My name is…" She was about to say.

Then we heard,

"Caroline?"

We both looked over to see Darcy heading over to us.

"Darcy." She said with his huge grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He doesn't really seem like he wants her here.

"I thought to surprise Charles." She told him.

"He should be out soon." He told her.

"Then I will wait." She said.

Just then Charles and Jane came out. I looked over to Caroline. Her grin just disappears. What was that all about?

"Charles." She said hugging him.

"Caroline. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Thought I come and surprise you." She told him.

"How long are you home?" He asked.

"For a while." She told him.

"How did you get here?" He asked censured.

"Don't worry. Some of your soldiers gave me a ride." She told him.

"People we can trust?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't worry." She said.

"Okay." Charles said.

"Can we go? I am tired from my trip." Caroline asked.

She seems fine. But what I got from her was that she is stuck up. A rich girl alright. You could just tell by her clothes and everything. Also, I got is she has a thing for Darcy. But I don't think he returns the feelings.

"Yeah. Sure. Darcy ready?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Darcy said.

"See you later Jane and Elizabeth." Charles said.

Darcy didn't say a word. He just left. They headed to their car. I watched them go. But I saw one thing before they left. Darcy taking one last look at us. But why? Then they were gone.

"Ready to go. I just want to get this long walk over with." Kitty said coming up to Jane and me.

"Sure." Jane said.

Then we headed home. The walk was normal. Kitty and Lydia chatting about everything. Mary quiet. Jane was listening to Kitty and Lydia. I just stayed quiet. I was lost in thought anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Then we headed home. The walk was normal. Kitty and Lydia chatting about everything. Mary quiet. Jane was listening to Kitty and Lydia. I just stayed quiet. I was lost in thought anyway.

When we got home Kitty and Lydia ran right onto the parlor to our mother.

"Mother, you will not believe we meet." Kitty said grinning.

"Who?" She asked.

The rest of us just took a seat around the room. Then Lydia said,

"Mr. Bingley. But we call him Charles. Also, his friend Mr. Darcy."

"I wanted to tell her." Kitty whined.

"You were taking to slow to tell her." Lydia said.

"Really?" Our mother said smiling.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Did you hear that Mr. Bennet?" She said to our father.

"Huh." He said looking up from his book.

I couldn't help but smile about that. Of course, he heard her. It is hard to miss or ignore their voices.

"Our lovely daughters meet Mr. Bingley. Isn't that lovely?" She asked him.

"Yes. Very lovely." He said to just stop her asking him question.

"Tell me everything girls." She said.

I walked over to the chair next to my father. He put his book down and looked at me. He then asked,

"How was gym?"

Our father is always more censured about our training and safety then us finding a husband. You know what. I am okay with that.

"It was alright. Kitty took down her partner today. It was senior guy that really didn't know how to fight. But know some moves to try to keep himself alive." I told him.

"Any other fights I should know about?" He asked me.

"I did fight today in gym. Against Mr. Darcy." I told him.

"Really, did you?" He asked eyeing me now.

"Yes. He is a good fighter. Maybe that is why he is so high up in the channels. He is a colonel. But I did put up a good fight. One of my best I must say. But I did not win. He somehow got the upper hand on me." I told him truthfully. I would never lie to my father.

"Very well. Next time." He said giving me a smirk.

"Yeah. Next time." I said.

I then pulled out the left of my homework and started to work on it. I really didn't care to listen to my sister tell my mother everything.

It was later in the day. I was in my room reading. Trying to stay away from Kitty and Lydia. They were getting on my nerves since we got home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was later in the day. I was in my room reading. Trying to stay away from Kitty and Lydia. They were getting on my nerves since we got home.

Jane then ran into my room. She had this huge smile on her face. The happiness was oozing out of her.

"Why so happy?" I asked her.

"Charles texted me." She said.

"Okay. So?" I asked her.

"Elizabeth, really. Can you act like a normal girl for a moment?" She asked me.

"Okay let me try." I said. I took a deep breath. "Oh my gosh. He texted you. No way." I said in my most girly voice.

"Wow. Really Lizzy? Okay." She said shaking her head at me.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Nothing." Jane said to me.

"Any ways when did you get his number?" I asked her.

"Before we left. He asked me for it." She told me smiling.

"Oh Jane. How is it possible that one guy can make you this happy?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." She said.

It has been while since that day, It was the weekend. We were getting ready for the dance. I was wearing a midnight blue dress that hit the floor. It was movable to where I could fight still.

Jane and I always got ready together. It was just something we did. She was doing my hair. I was going with an up hair style.

"You look beautiful Lizzy." Jane said to me.

I turned and looked to her. She was wearing a long movable white dress. Her hair was pinned back in curls. I then said,

"Jane, you are going to be the most beautiful girl there. Every guy will want to be with you."

"Oh Elizabeth. You are to modest." She said to me.

"It's just the truth. But to bad for all the guys. There will be just one that will suit you." I said teasing her a little bit.

"Oh really? Who will that be?" She asked me.

"A Mr. Charles Bingley." I said to her,

"And what about you Elizabeth?" She asked me.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"Will there be a certain gentleman taking you way?" She asked me. At least she didn't deny about Charles Bingley.

"No. Why would there be?" I asked her confused.

John might be his flirtatious self. But what's not new. Who would try to take me away?

"You haven't seen it." Jane asked surprised.

"Seen what?" I asked.

"Darcy." Jane said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Darcy." Jane said.

"What? Darcy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. He has been watching and staring at you. I think he might like you." Jane said.

"He has just been weird." I said.

"Sure, whatever you say." She said.

We then headed down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the family.

*Darcy's POV*

So, Charles talked me into going to this dance with him and his family. I hope I will get to see one person there though.

I went downstairs to see Caroline and Louis was standing there waiting. They both looked over at me.

"Wow Darcy. You are going to make some hearts break." Caroline said to me.

I didn't respond to her comment. I just looked over to Louis and asked,

"Where is Charles?"

"Still getting ready." She told me.

"How long does it take?" I asked. But I wasn't just asking anyone.

I see Louis' husband coming down. He was something else. We all know she loves him. But I wonder sometimes if he truly loves her.

"Here he comes." Caroline said pointing to Charles.

"About time. You take longer than your own sisters here." I told him.

"Sorry. Just lost track of time." He told us. He seems embarrassed. We then left to go to the dance. Let's see what we have in store.

*Elizabeth's POV*

We were at the dance. The dance was being hosted by Charlotte's family. They were big in hosting dances, parties, and get together.

"I bet you all these guys will fall in love with you by the end of the night." I told Jane.

Just then we saw the doors open. The room went quiet. You can even hear a pin drop. That is how quiet it was. Then Charles, Darcy, and has to be Charles' siblings came in.

"Welcome. Happy you guys can join us." Mr. Lucas said to them.

"Happy to be here." Charles said with his big grin he always has on.

Then the music started up and everyone went back to what they were doing. I looked over Jane. She had this huge smile on her face.

Then Charles walked to us. He has not token his eyes off of Jane. When he came up to us. He said,

"Hello Jane, Elizabeth."

"Hello Charles." Jane said smiling like a school girl.

"Can I have the next two dances?" He asked Jane.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Do you dance Darcy?" I asked Darcy who was standing behind Bingley.

"No. Not if I have to." He told me.

"What can't dance?" I asked.

"No. Everyone can dance. Ever a zombie can do a couple moves." He said. Then he walked away before I could comment back. But I must admit. His comment was amusing.

They then walked away with each other. I could never be so happy for her. She finally found a nice guy that liked her.

I then started to walk around. I spotted Charlotte. I walked over to her.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey. You having fun?" She asked me.

"Always. This is a lovely dance." I told her.

"Yeah. Looks Jane is having fun." She said watching Jane and Charles dance.

"Yeah. I never seen her so happy before. It's amazing." I told her.

"Looks like someone is watching you." Charlotte said.

"Who?" I asked looking around. Then my eyes meet with the eyes I thought I won't believe to watch me.

"I think you know." She said.

"Yeah. He has been doing that a lot lately." I told her truthfully.

Charlotte and I started to walk away from his view point. It was later in that day. We were hiding from people.

But we could still heard people talking and everything. We were hiding in a hallway. But Charlotte's father found us and talked us into coming out of hiding.

I was sitting there by Mary. She was reading a book like always. She never cares to come to these things. I was bored so I was listening into people conversions.

I found interesting. It was between Darcy and Charles.

"Darcy, my friend. I hate seeing you like this. What about dances with someone?" Charles said.

"Charles, you know I don't dance with someone I don't know." Darcy said. Just then Caroline stepped forward but Charles took Darcy way.

"You are dancing with the only beautiful girl here." Darcy said.

"She is very beautiful. I am not mistaking. Her sister Elizabeth is also as beautiful and agreeable." Charles said glancing over to me.

"She is barely tolerable, I dare say. But not beautiful enough to tempt me." Darcy said.

I then felt offended by his comment. I got up and started to walk away. But my hand accidently hit into a hug full. It fell and crashed.

I just stood there hold my breath. I know everyone was looking at me. I then heard,

"To bad."

I know who said that. It was Darcy. I then walked out of the place. I went outside.

"How dare Darcy? He is such a prideful man. I can't stand him." I was saying to myself out loud.

I then heard someone say behind me,

"Colonel Darcy? What a dreadful man."

I turned around to see a zombified Ms. Featherfield. I just stared at her for a moment.

"Ms. Featherfield, you are a…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

She up fixed her she and then put her finger to her mouth and said,

"SSHHHH…"

"I have something to tell you." She was saying. But before she could tell me. I heard a bang and then Ms. Featherfield head got blown up.

*Darcy's POV*

I watched Elizabeth walk out. I know she heard me. I shouldn't have said those words. I just don't know about these feelings. I then went outside too.

I was walking the grounds. I then saw something not right. It was Elizabeth. But she was talking to someone. More like a something. I pulled my gun out. I got closer. Neither of them realized I was near. I then saw it was Ms. Featherfield. She was a zombie. There was someone else with him.

I point my gun towards Ms. Featerfield's head. I then pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her. She was gone. Elizabeth then turned around and glared at me.

"Elizabeth." We both heard. It was her sisters, Bingley, Mr. Hurst and others coming towards us.


	13. Chapter 13

"Elizabeth." We both heard. It was her sisters, Bingley, Mr. Hurst and others coming towards us.

"What happened Darcy?" Mr. Hurst asked me.

"Ms. Featherfield was zombified." I said not taking my eyes off Elizabeth.

"She was perfectly fine. Civil still. She had something to tell me." She said to her sisters.

"Maybe a recipe." I said. I was trying not to let the words come out. But they did. The gentleman laughed at that comment.

"How dare you? She was not going to hurt me." Elizabeth said.

"You don't know that. I saved your life." I said. Just then we heard alarms going off. A zombie attack. The Bennet sisters didn't wait for nothing. They ran back inside. Charles and I were right behind them.

*Elizabeth's POV*

The alarm was going off. There was a zombie attack. My sisters and I didn't think we just went to action. We grabbed the closest things for weapons.

Then we went into format. I was in front. We were fighting the zombies. We moved instinct. Nothing was stopping us.

When we know all the zombies were dead. I turned around to see Darcy and Charles just standing there watching us. Like always the Bennets take care the hard work.

We went outside to meet up with our papa and mother. But first make sure none of us got bitten. We did the normal routine.

After we all know everyone was alright. The guys started to clean up the mess. The women were watching and taking care of the kids. Just another day with a zombie attack.

"You girls okay?" Our papa asked us.

"Fine Papa. No bites." I told them.

"Good. Those are my girls." He said.

It was all cleaned. We all went back inside. I was now definitely not in a mood for the dance. Everyone just was talking. We stayed a little bit longer. Then we left.

*Darcy's POV*

After everything was done and cleaned up. We went back in. I was just stayed in the background. I was beating myself up for what happened. I was just there not that long go. I thought I took care of all the bitten. But I was wrong. I should have checked the place out.

"Darcy, my friend, don't beat yourself up for this. It was not your fault." Charles said.

"I should have checked the whole place. I shouldn't have believed them." I said to him.

"Darcy, you couldn't have known. They lied to you. Come on join in the last bit of fun that is left." Charles said.

"I am good. Go talk to your Ms. Jane Bennet before she leaves. I know that is where you want to be." I told him.

He smiled at me and walked away. He went right where I know he would go. I worry for him. Is he giving her too much too soon?


	14. Chapter 14

"He words were, I quote 'she is barely tolerable, I dare say. But not beautiful enough to tempt me.'" I told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked surprised.

"Nope. So, your theory of him liking me is away out the door." I told her.

"Oh Lizzy. I am sorry. He is not worth it. How dare him say those words about you? You are beautiful. You can have any guy you want." Jane told me.

"No worries. I don't even like him. He is a prideful man. He will never have my heart." I told her.

"He doesn't deserve it anyways." She told me.

"Let's talk about something else. Please." I said.

"Sure. What?" She asked me.

"Did you have fun? I know Charles Bingley always wanted to be near you. I could tell you didn't mind it." I asked her.

"Yeah. It was a lovely time until you know." She told me.

"Yeah. It was." I said.

"I know a certain someone had his eyes on you for most of the time. But he shouldn't after what he said about you." She said.

"I know. But no worries. He means nothing to me. So, I don't worry." I said.

"I know. But I don't get how Charles is friends with him. Mostly close friends." She said.

"I have no idea. Maybe he sees something that we don't." I said.

"Maybe." She said.

"Charles is just a happy go lucky. I think he would give anyone a chance." I said.

"Yeah. I think that what I like about him. He still has hope for people." She said.

"A trait not many people have these days." I said thinking. It is dark times.

It was getting late. We were both exhausted. So, we both went to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Let's see what happens.


	15. Chapter 15

"He words were, I quote 'she is barely tolerable, I dare say. But not beautiful enough to tempt me.'" I told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked surprised.

"Nope. So, your theory of him liking me is away out the door." I told her.

"Oh Lizzy. I am sorry. He is not worth it. How dare him say those words about you? You are beautiful. You can have any guy you want." Jane told me.

"No worries. I don't even like him. He is a prideful man. He will never have my heart." I told her.

"He doesn't deserve it anyways." She told me.

"Let's talk about something else. Please." I said.

"Sure. What?" She asked me.

"Did you have fun? I know Charles Bingley always wanted to be near you. I could tell you didn't mind it." I asked her.

"Yeah. It was a lovely time until you know." She told me.

"Yeah. It was." I said.

"I know a certain someone had his eyes on you for most of the time. But he shouldn't after what he said about you." She said.

"I know. But no worries. He means nothing to me. So, I don't worry." I said.

"I know. But I don't get how Charles is friends with him. Mostly close friends." She said.

"I have no idea. Maybe he sees something that we don't." I said.

"Maybe." She said.

"Charles is just a happy go lucky. I think he would give anyone a chance." I said.

"Yeah. I think that what I like about him. He still has hope for people." She said.

"A trait not many people have these days." I said thinking. It is dark times.

It was getting late. We were both exhausted. So, we both went to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Let's see what happens.


	16. Chapter 16

It was getting late. We were both exhausted. So, we both went to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Let's see what happens.

I woke up. It was quiet Sunday morning. It was nice. Because it was quiet. Meaning everyone in my family was still asleep. So, I will get some peace and quiet for a bit.

I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. I walked in to see Hill already cooking breakfast. I walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple and then one of my favorite book. I went outside.

I walked to my favorite spot in the woods. My father hates when we go into the woods alone. But I love the woods. It's peaceful and nice.

*Darcy's POV*

I woke up early in the morning. I got ready for the day. I think I am going for a run. I grabbed something quick to eat and then I headed out.

I ran a path I found nice. It has become one of my favorite paths to take. I have no idea why. But just did.

I was running until I came up to his gazebo. I then saw someone I couldn't get out of my head. Sitting there under the gazebo was Elizabeth Bennet.

She looked up from her book and looked at me. She looked surprised to see me here.

"Darcy." She said.

"Hello Elizabeth." I said.

Seeing her sitting there. She took my breath way. I last night admitted it to myself that I have feelings for her. I just don't know how to tell her or show her.

"What are you going out here?" She asked me.

"On a run. What about yourself? I thought a Bennet doesn't go anywhere without another Bennet." I asked her.

"Just wanted some time away from my family. Also, I love being outdoors." She told me with a smile.

"Yes. I could tell. It is a lovely day out." I said to her.

"Very lovely." She said.

I really didn't know what else to say to her. She makes me so nerves. I can form a sentence or at less words. She just sat there looking at me.

"I should get going." I said. But I didn't want to leave.

"Same here. My family is probably wondering where I went." She said getting up.

"Very well." I said. I then watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. I then ran back to Netherfield.


	17. Chapter 17

"Very well." I said. I then watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. I then ran back to Netherfield.

When I got back to Netherfield everyone else was up. I walked over to the table and sat done to join everyone else for breakfast. I didn't say much. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about Elizabeth Bennet. I could get her out of my head.

"Darcy, are you alright? Seem like you are lost in your head." Caroline asked me.

"Just thinking. That's it." I told her.

Charles looked at me and gave me a questioning face. He knows something was on my mind. I just didn't want to share it with Caroline. Truly, it's none of her business. I then mouthed to him,

"Later."

He gave me a nodded to tell me he understands. We then went back to our breakfast. Caroline kept any eye on me for the rest of the time. After breakfast, Charles and I went to the library to talk. I know he was going to question me. I just don't know how to express my feelings about this. I never really truly felt like this before. It was all new to me.

"So, my good friend. What has been on your mind lately?" He asked me.

"Charles, truthfully it's hard to explain." I told him.

"Is it about a certain someone?" He asked me.

I started to walk towards the window. I then answered,

"Yes."

"A special girl?" Charles asked me.

I looked over to him. It's like he is reading my mind almost. I then said,

"Surprise, it is."

"Who my dear friend? Because I can only think of one person who might have done this to you." He told me with a grin.

"Truly you do think of someone." I said.

"Yes. A certain Bennet maybe caught your eye." He said still with this goofy grin on his face.

"Yes." I said looking out the window.

"Maybe I asked. Is this special someone Elizabeth Bennet?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. I didn't turn around and looked at him in surprise. I know Charles would figure it out on his own. He is the closest thing to a brother. So, I am not surprised. I then said,

"Yes. There is just something about her. I just don't know."

Just hearing her name makes me happy and smile. I don't know what is going on. I never really like this. What has happened to me?

"I think you are falling for her." Charles told me.

I just stood there. Thinking about what he just said. Me, one of the youngest Coronals in the world for a girl. How? I barely know her. She is just some stranger to me. But when I see her I can't help but what to get to know her better. Also, this feeling I get in my gut. Mostly when I see her with other guys. I just don't get it.


	18. Chapter 18

I just stood there. Thinking about what he just said. Me, one of the youngest Coronals in the world for a girl. How? I barely know her. She is just some stranger to me. But when I see her I can't help but what to get to know her better. Also, this feeling I get in my gut. Mostly when I see her with other guys. I just don't get it.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was surprised to see Darcy in the woods. I thought he wouldn't travel in there alone if he doesn't have to. But on the other hand, I am not really that surprised. He is a great warrior I have heard. So, the woods are nothing what he probably have seen or went up against.

I walked back into my house. The rest of family was up and having breakfast. My put my book down and joined them. I didn't say a word to any of them. But once my mother saw that I was back. She would question me.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"I took a walk." I said. I didn't lie to her. I did take a walk.

"You and those walks." She said shaking her head.

"Any trouble?" My papa asked me.

"No. Didn't see one. That what worries me the most." I told him.

"That is weird." My papa said.

"Can we have one meal where we don't talk about zombies?" My mother asked annoyed.

"Yes, my dear." My papa.

Then Hill came over to Jane. She had something in her hand. She then said,

"Letter for you mama."

Jane took the letter. Wow, how old fashion. No one really does letters any more. Most of us just text or call. But the people who got the money and title usually does letter. We all looked at her. She was reading it.

"Who is it from?" My mother asked impatient.

Jane looked up from the letter smiling. Now I am even curious. She then said,

"Caroline invited me for dinner." She said.

"Oh my gosh." My mother said excited.

"But the gentleman will not be joining us. They will be dining out." Jane said.

"What? Why?" My mother asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know how I will get there." Jane said.

"Horse back." My mother said.

It was later day Jane was getting ready to leave. I was looking at the sky. It worried me. It looked like it was going to rain. Zombies come out when it rains.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Jane asked.

"No. With the rain. You will have to stay." My mother said smiling.

"Or they will send her home." I said.

"Oh hush Elizabeth." My mother said to me.

I ignored her. I then said,

"Go before it rain. Be careful."

Then Jane was gone. We went back inside. I was now away worried. Jane was going horseback alone. She is a good fighter. But still. I worry.


	19. Chapter 19

Then Jane was gone. We went back inside. I was now away worried. Jane was going horseback alone. She is a good fighter. But still. I worry.

*Jane's POV*

I was riding until I heard something on right. I looked over to see it was a zombie. The horse got scared and kicked me off. I stood up and got my gun out. I took a fire at the zombie. It then hit the zombie but also hurt my hand.

I then heard a baby crying. I turned and considered a clearing. It was a woman holding a baby. They were both zombies. Oh my gosh that is horrible. I can't believe it. I then took a deep breath and had to do what I had to do.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It was that next morning. We haven't heard from Jane yet. I hope she is okay. I know the rain brings out the zombies. It is the worse weather to travel in. My mother even knows that too. But she got her wish. I bet she spent the night there.

We were all sitting at the dining room table have breakfast. Then Hill came in with a letter and handed it to Papa. He thanked her. He opened it and said,

"It's from Jane. She has caught the cold of some sort. Looks like you got your wish." My papa said.

"I am going to her." I said.

"Oh Elizabeth. She will be fine. You don't have to do that." My mother said.

"I want to." I said.

"How will get there?" My papa asked me.

"I will walk. Isn't like I haven't walked before. I shall be fine." I told him.

"Very well." He said. He knows fighting me about this he won't win. So, after breakfast I will leave.


	20. Chapter 20

"Very well." He said. He knows fighting me about this he won't win. So, after breakfast I will leave.

I was walking down a path. It was a nice day. The sun was out and shining. It was so beautiful out. A perfect day for a walk. I know it was muddy. But I don't care. I am only going to be with my sister.

*Darcy's POV*

"Charles, we need to keep her door locked. We need a zombie attack here. I will not let what happened at Ms. Featherfields happen here." I said.

"Relax Darcy. She won't hurt us." Charles said.

"Really Charles. You are blinded. Why are you not listening to me?" I asked him getting annoyed.

Just then one of the severants came in and said,

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Then ELizabeth entered the room. Mr. Hurst, Charles, and I stood up to greet her. She gave us a grin. Then said,

"How is my sister?"

"Very ill. The doctor should be here soon." Charles said.

"Did you walk here?"Caroline asked.

"Yes, I did." She answered Caroline.

"Very well." Caroline said looking over to her sister Lousia.

"Can I go see her?" She asked us.

"Yeah. Mr. Green will take you to her." Charles said.

"Thank-you." She said. She then left the room. We took our seats again. I just stared at where she was standing. I can't believe she is here.

"Did you see her dress?" Caroline asked.

"No." Charles said.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see the mud spatter on the bottom of her dress. It looked like was three feet tall." Caroline commented.

"No Caroline. i think you were the only one." Charles said. He then got up and left. I followed him.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I got token to a room. The door opened and laying there in the bed was Jane. I went over to her. She looked like she was asleep. SHe must have. She then turned over to me and opened her eyes and looked at me. She gave me a weak smile. I felt so back. She was really sick.


	21. Chapter 21

I got token to a room. The door opened and laying there in the bed was Jane. I went over to her. She looked like she was asleep. She must have. She then turned over to me and opened her eyes and looked at me. She gave me a weak smile. I felt so back. She was sick.

"Elizabeth." Jane said softly.

"Hey Jane." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Came to take care of you." I said truthfully.

"You didn't have too. I would have been fine." She told me.

"Jane, lies. Any ways I wanted to." I told her.

Just then there was a knocked at the door. Jane and I both looked over to it. I then said,

"Enter."

Darcy stepped in. He was standing there like always stiff as a board.

"The doctor is here." He said. He moved out of the away and an older man came in. That must be the doctor.

"Yes. Let's take a look at you." The doctor said.

"What is wrong with her doctor?" I asked.

"Well, looks like it might be a cold bad cold but I am not a hundred percent sure just yet. We have to cover all of basics here." He said.

"The wound doctor." Darcy said.

The whole-time Darcy was in the room. I kept an eye on him. I don't trust him. He thinks my sister got bitten. But I would have known if she did. But she didn't. When the doctor was looking over Jane. I noticed that Darcy had a small jar and he opened it. Flies came out. But these were not just normal flies. They can detect dead flesh. But I just can't think of their names right now.

They were flying around the room. Mostly getting near Jane. So, I then started to plucked each one separate out of the air and into my hand.

"It looks like her gun back fired on her." I said to the doctor.

"Yes, it does. This is no zombie bite." The doctor said. I sign in relief and smiled. So, she just must have a bad illness.

Right after Darcy heard that he started to leave the room. Not before I gave him his flies back. I then said,

"Uhm."

He turned and looked at me. He gave me look like yes. I looked down to my hand. He looked at it too. I had the flies trapped in one of fists. He held his hand out for them back. I looked at him and then tightened my fist. Crushing the flies. I then dropped them in his hand with an amused expression on my face. I turned my attention back to Jane.


	22. Chapter 22

He turned and looked at me. He gave me look like yes. I looked down to my hand. He looked at it too. I had the flies trapped in one of fists. He held his hand out for them back. I looked at him and then tightened my fist. Crushing the flies. I then dropped them in his hand with an amused expression on my face. I turned my attention back to Jane.

So, I am staying here to take care of Jane. They were nice enough to send someone to get a few of my things. I have a room right next to Jane's room. But I am mostly in her room. I mainly sleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you for dinner?" I asked her.

"Yes. I shall be fine. I might just sleep." Jane told me.

"Okay. I will check on you when I get done. I will ask someone to send food up for you. Maybe some soup." I told her.

"Okay. See you later." Jane said.

"Get some sleep." I said before I left.

I then headed to the dining room. Before I went there I asked one of the servants to later bring some soup to Jane for dinner. I then walked into the dining room. Everyone except for Jane was there. When they saw me, the guys stood up in respect? I walked over to an opened seat by Mr. Hurst. I was sitting right in front of Darcy.

"How is she?" Charles asked.

"Better. Thank-you." I answered him.

"No problem. Happy to hear she is getting better." Charles said.

We then ate in silence. We didn't have much to talk about. I truly didn't know what to say. I looked up to Darcy was watching me. I just ignored it. Dinner was good. Something different. But truthfully, I do miss Hill's cooking.

After dinner, I went and checked on Jane. She was asleep. I saw an empty bowl next to her bed on the night stand. I am happy she is eating more now. She will be better in no time. Then we can get out of here. I am greatful for Charles' kindness. But I don't think Caroline or Darcy wants us here.

So, Jane was asleep. I thought why not go look around this place. It is a very lovely place. I wanted to go check out the library here. I heard is was amazing. I went walking around the hall. Not really caring where I end up. I just let my feet take me way.

I ended up done one hall way. There was a door opened. I was noisy to know what was in there. I enter in to see Darcy practicing. He must be practicing his fighting skills. I always wonder where they practiced. He then turned around.

"Elizabeth." He said surprised to see me.

"Sorry if I detruded you. The door was open." I said.

"No. It's fine." He told me.

"So, this is where you guys practice." I said looking around the room. It had all different weapons on the wall. It was amazing. A sight to see. My papa would have been in heaven if he saw it. But one thing I didn't like. How opened it was.

"Yes. Charles mainly made it for me. He really does practice much." Darcy said.

"I have noticed." I said looking around the room.

"Don't get me wrong. He is a good fight. I just wish he joined me to strengthen some of his skills and be a better one." Darcy said.

I stopped and looked at him. He was right. We are not all as good as we are if we don't practice. That is why our papa make us work on our skills every day. No matter what. He would understand why I won't be practicing now. But I know I should now that I know Jane is doing better. Maybe I will find some time to so.

"Yes. I do agree. That is why my father makes us practice every day." I told him.

"If you would like. You could use this room and anything in it to practice. If you want." Darcy kindly offered to me.

"Thank-you Darcy. I think I might take you up on that offer." I said.

"No problem. If you would like someone to practice with. I won't mind helping." He said.

"Noted. I will let you get back to you practice." I said leaving him. That was nice of him. I going to take that offer up. I will never admit this out loud. But I learn a few things from him. Also, I want to kick his butt.


	23. Chapter 23

"Noted. I will let you get back to you practice." I said leaving him. That was nice of him. I going to take that offer up. I will never admit this out loud. But I learn a few things from him. Also, I want to kick his butt.

We are lucky we had a vacation when Jane got sick. So, she isn't missing any school. I still practiced now I know where too. I have been going there twice a day. Most of the time Darcy is in there. We just leave each other alone. We don't bug each other.

I walked into the room. I put my water bottle in the corner. I went on and started to stretch. I notice that Darcy was busy talking to Caroline. I never really seen her in here or even near here. So, what is her reason today?

*Darcy's POV*

I saw Elizabeth come into the room. She put her water bottle down and went right to stretching. I then put my attention back into Caroline. I then asked,

"Caroline, what do you want?"

"What? I can't come and see you train. You always let me watch before." Caroline said to me.

"I have never let watch me practice. You always tried to stay away when I did." I told her.

"What I can't change my mind?" She asked me.

"Sorry Caroline. If you are not here to train or practice. I really would like you to leave. You will just be in the away." I told her truthfully.

"Fine. But it's yours lose." She said walking away mad.

I really don't care if she was mad or upset. I truly didn't want her around right now. That is one reason I came to this room. She never dares comes near here. So, I don't know why she wanted to come now.

I then went and stretched a bit then I went and practiced on a dummy. I saw that Elizabeth was practice some sword skills. She was really good at it. She really knows how to handle that sword right. Not many people know how to hold it right. Then the right stands and everything with the one she was using.

"You are really good." I said.

She stopped and turned to look at me. She then said,

"Thanks. Was the first sword I learned from."

"Yeah. But the hardest." I said.

"Yeah. But my favorite. A challenge is always fun." She told me.

We then went to our two sides. She went back training with the sword. I went back to the dummy I was training with. It was nice just having someone who cared so much for training and practicing like me.


	24. Chapter 24

We then went to our two sides. She went back training with the sword. I went back to the dummy I was training with. It was nice just having someone who cared so much for training and practicing like me.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It has been a while. Jane is getting better. I am happy she is. The stay here has been something. It has been weird. Charles has been nice to us both. But Darcy was something. Once we were alone he was different. But when we were with everyone else he was closed up and a little bit cold.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard the front door opened. I quickly went to see who it was. I looked over the railing to see it was my mother and sisters. I know this was the time. The time to go home.

*Charles' POV*

I went to the front door. The Bennet women were here. I bet they came to see how Jane is doing. I know it has been a while since they seen her. Elizabeth has been keeping them updated with everything. But I would want to go see them if it was one of my family memebers.

"Mrs. Bennet, nice to see you." I said when I approched them.

"Mr. Bingley, thank you for taking good care of my two daughters." She said to me.

"Always. Are you here to take Jane home?" I asked. I hope not. I know that is mean to think. But it is nice having her here. Also Elizabeth is a joy to have around.

Just after I said that. Here comes Jane and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was leading Jane to their family. She then said,

"Yes. We stay long enough. Thank you for everything you did."

"What? No. Jane still looks to ill to leave." Mrs. Bennet said.

"Yes. She does still look ill." I said.

"Bingley, I bet it is for the good. They want to go home." Darcy said.

"Yes. We don't want to stay over our welcoming." Elizabeth said.

Darcy and I then walked them all out to their car. I wasn't ready for her to go. But I can't make them stay. I don't get why Darcy is trying to get ride of them so quickly. I thought thinks were going so good between Elizabeth and himself.

"Hope you get better soon." I said to Jane.

"Yes. Thank you for everything." Jane said to me with a smile.

"No problem." I said.

"Bingley, you promised a ball here a Neitherfield. Don't you want to keep your promise. It is what we all need in this troubling times." Kitty said.

"Yes. Once your sister is better. You can name the day." I said.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Then we all loaded into the car. I was the last to get into the car. Darcy helped me in. I looked over to his gesture. Our eyes meet from a moment. I then looked away. He was just trying to get ride of me quicker.


	25. Chapter 25

Then we all loaded into the car. I was the last to get into the car. Darcy helped me in. I looked over to his gesture. Our eyes meet from a moment. I then looked away. He was just trying to get rid of me quicker.

It has been a couple of days since that day. We were back at school. One day thing about that day was we found out the orphanage had fall. It was so sad. But lucky not all the kids were bitten. Some of them got out and save. They were relocated to a safe and protected place.

I just got to my locker. I opened and a piece of paper fell out of it. I picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was paying attention towards my locker. I then opened the piece of paper.

 _It's crazy, because I don't even know when you became so important to me. It's like watching a snowstorm. You see the flakes falling, but you don't realize how they're adding up. Then suddenly, your whole lawn is covered. All these little things have added up, and you're my snowstorm, Elizabeth._

Who the hell put this in my locker? Is someone telling me that they like me? Okay, that is something else. Maybe it was post to be for Jane from Bingley. I got done with things at my locker and then went to find Charles Bingley.

I then found him talking to some people. I walked over to them. I gave everyone a look to leave. They then quickly walked away from me and Bingley. People knows not to mess with the Bennet sisters. We will get even. Even if Jane chooses not too. But I will.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Yes?" I asked me with his goofy grin he always has on.

I pulled out the note and handed it to him. I then said,

"I think you put it in the wrong locker."

"No." He said.

"What do you mean? You put this in my locker." I asked confused.

"I didn't write this." He told me.

"So, if you didn't write it. Then who did?" I asked to myself out loud.

"I have no idea. You have a secret admirer. How sweet." Charles said.

"Not sweet." I said.

I took the note back and walked away. Maybe it was from John trying to be cute. If it is not from him then I don't know who it is from?


	26. Chapter 26

I took the note back and walked away. Maybe it was from John trying to be cute. If it is not from him then I don't know who it is from?

I then went to find John. Maybe he can shine the light on things. But I have to find him first. I then walked around the school to find him. I was asking people if they have seen him. Just then I hear,

"You been looking for me gorgeous."

I turned around to see John heading towards me. I walked up to him. I then said,

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" He asked me.

I pulled him aside. I then took the note out and sawed him. I then asked,

"Did you put this in my locker?"

"No. I am not that cheesy." He told me.

"So, you didn't put this in my locker?" I asked one ore time.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

I took it back and looked it over again. I have no idea who put it in my locker. I then said,

"Okay."

"So, someone has feelings for our feisty Elizabeth Bennet." He said to me with a smile.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

I then walked away from him. He could help me. I walked down the hallway. I was stopped by Jane.

"Hey. So, Charles told me you have a secret admirer." Jane told me.

"What? Is he telling everyone?" I asked annoyed.

"No. Just me. Don't worry. I told him that you don't want everyone to know. He understands." She told me.

"Okay. He better." I said.

"So, can I see it?" Jane asked me.

"Sure." I said giving it to her.

She looked it over. She had a smile on her face. She then said,

"That is so sweet."

"No. The person is only being a coward." I said.

"Maybe they are shy. Or you make them nerves." Jane said.

I didn't say a word to that. If they are shy, then I don't know what I am going to do. No offence it could never work out.


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't say a word to that. If they are shy, then I don't know what I am going to do. No offence it could never work out.

I went to homeroom. I put my music in to ignore everyone. I was thinking about the note in my locker. I was wondering who left it in there. I will figure it out. Then the teacher came in and I had to put my music away. I didn't really want to put it away. But I had too.

It has been a couple of days. I have been getting notes every day now. I still don't know who is doing it. But I will admit. I do feel a little special. Someone take time to write these. Also, put them in my locker without anyone seeing. He must be sneaky.

I went to my locker. My sisters followed me this time. They all found out. Kitty and Lydia found one of my notes and started to question me. I got annoyed with all the questions. So, to shut them up. I told them everything. They told me, they are going to help find out who this is. Jane just wants to see what he wrote this time. Mary didn't really care.

I opened my locker to another note falling out of it. I picked it up and read,

 _Falling for you is the most wonderful, yet the scariest feeling in the world. When I'm not sure where life will lead but it's too much of an exciting adventure for us to care. When just the sight of you gives me butterflies; when hearing, you say my name gives me a warm fuzzy feeling running through my body. But there's a little niggling feeling when we're apart that tries to discourage me. But then I see the you again, and everything is better, everything is perfect._

I couldn't help but smiling to myself. Every note is different. But every note puts a smile on my face. Then Lydia took it out of my hands. She read it. Kitty was looking over her shoulder. Then they handed it to Jane.

"He is so sweet." Jane said.

"If he is a he." Kitty said.

"Oh, shut up Kitty. He is a guy. I know it." I said annoyed.

"Just saying." She said to me.

I took the note back and put it away. I got my things and then walked away from my sisters. I didn't care where my feet took me. I just wanted to get away from them for a bit. I need time to think. I still don't know who this guy is. I want to know.


	28. Chapter 28

I took the note back and put it away. I got my things and then walked away from my sisters. I didn't care where my feet took me. I just wanted to get away from them for a bit. I need time to think. I still don't know who this guy is. I want to know.

It was my French class. We were partnered up to practice talking in French. We were post to have a conversation with each other. I was partnered with Darcy. At less I am not partnered with someone who takes this class as a joke.

Darcy came and sat by me. I turned towards him and said in French,

"Bonjour Darcy. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? (Hello Darcy. How are you today?)"

"Bonjour Elizabeth. Je vais bien. Comment allez-vous? (Hello Elizabeth. I am alright. How are you?)" Darcy said to me in French.

"Je suppose que je vais bien. (I am good, I guess.)" I told him.

"Je vous ai entendu un admirateur secret. (I heard you have a secret admirer.)" He told me.

"Laisse-moi deviner. Soit ce sont mes deux soeurs bizarres ou Charles. (Let me guess. Either it was my two silly sisters or Charles.)" I said to him.

"Vos deux soeurs idiotes sont en train de tenter de déterminer qui c'était. (Your two silly sisters are going around and trying to figure out who it was.)" He told me.

The teacher was walking around to make sure we are doing out assignment right. She walked past me and Darcy with a smile. She didn't say a word to us. So, we must be doing it right.

"Bien sûr, je vais les faire payer. (Of course, I am going to make them pay for it.)" I said.

Then the teacher went to the front of the class. She then said,

"Very good. For the rest of class. I want you to work on page ten in your books."

We all got out our books. I already know that page ten is going to be homework if you don't finish it. That is how she does it. I then sat there silently working on it. Then the bell rang. I packed my thinks up. I went to find my two silly sisters.

I was walking down the hallway. I felt someone right next to me. I looked over to see it was…..


	29. Chapter 29

I was walking down the hallway. I felt someone right next to me. I looked over to see it was John. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" He asked me.

"I am going to kill my two silly sisters." I told him.

"You heard." He said.

"Heard what?" I asked confused.

"Well… They are questioning every guy about the notes. So, everyone knows." He told me.

"Yeah. I heard about that. That is why I am going to kill them." I said.

I then spotted my two silly sisters talking to a guy in my year. I never talked to him. I know we have few classes together but I truly don't know him. I then yelled,

"LYDIA, KITTY."

They looked at each other. I know what they were thinking. They thought they had time to run. But they don't. If they did. I would find them. They couldn't hide forever. The guy took that time to run himself. He looked scared. Kitty or Lydia didn't move or look at me. I then said,

"Are you kidding me? You told everyone. I didn't want everyone to know."

"We are only try to find him. He has to be one of these guys." Lydia said.

"You two don't get it. He knows you two are looking for him. He probably lied right to your face. Why would he tell you two if he is the one?" I told them.

"I don't know. Maybe he slips and we get it out of him." Kitty said.

"No more helping me." I said walking away.

*Darcy's POV*

I am not surprised Elizabeth's two youngest sisters was going around school trying to figure out who's Elizabeth's secret admirer is. They even came up to me and questioned me.

*Flashback*

 _I was at my locker. i was looking at my things trying to figure what I needfor my next two classes. Just then I felt two presence. I then turned around to see Kitty and Lydia standing there. What does these two want?_

 _"Yes. May I help you?" I asked them._

 _"So, we have a few questions to ask you." Lydia said._

 _"Yes?" I asked. I didn't want to answer any questions they have. i just wanted then to go away. But I know that the only way they were going away was to answer their questions._

 _"So, where were you before third block?" Kitty asked me._

 _"Why do you care?" I asked them conrused._

 _"We are just asking. We are trying to figure something out." Kitty said._

 _"Like what?" I asked them._

 _"Really? Are you going to answer us or not? It will be very helpful." Lydia asked me._

 _"I will answer your quetions when you answer my question." I told them truthfully._

 _"FIne. But we ask first." KItty said._

 _"Deal." I said._

 _"Where were before third block?" Lydia asked._

 _"At my locker. Why do you ask?" I asked them._

 _They looked at each other. Then Lydia said,_


	30. Chapter 30

_They looked at each other. Then Lydia said,_

 _"Elizabeth has a secret admirer. We are trying to help her find him."_

 _"Really? Does she know you are going around asking guys where they were and telling people she has a secret admirer?" I asked them._

 _"No. But it's no harm if it helps her." Kitty said._

 _"Okay. Sure." I said. I then shut my locker and left them standing there._

 _But before I was out of their hearing. I heard one of them say,_

 _"He can't be her secret admirer."_

*End of Flashback*

I don't know what they thought was going to happen. They will never know the truth. They would never find him this way. Or at all.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It was getting near the end of the day. I had one more block left. It was my free block. I went to the gym. I got a pass to work on my skills and everything. It's that or my two youngest sisters might end out in a lot of pain.

When I went to an open room that is extra for the gym. Then main gym room was being used. There was a class going on. The teachers never mind when you joined in. But today I just wanted to be alone. I walked into the empty room. But it wasn't empty. I was that Darcy was there.

He was all into his routine. I think he didn't even hear me come in. It's like he was in his own little world. I stood there for a bit watching him. He was good. I must admit. But I would never tell him that. He then turns and noticed me. He stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry. Didn't want to scare you." I quickly said. I just wanted to make an excuse up for why I was standing there watching him.

"It's cool. Were you coming in here too?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just need to clear my mind. That's it." I told him.

He gave me a nodded. He didn't say anything to that. We then split the room in half. Just like we did at Netherfield. Then he went back into his own little world like I was never there. I did the same. I don't know what it is. It's just when I have a weapon in my head. I am calm and clear headed.

We then heard the warning bell for the gym class is almost over. I took that time to put back what I was using. I then headed to locker room to change back into my normal clothes. I didn't say a word to Darcy when I left. I don't even think he noticed me leaving.


	31. Chapter 31

We then heard the warning bell for the gym class is almost over. I took that time to put back what I was using. I then headed to locker room to change back into my normal clothes. I didn't say a word to Darcy when I left. I don't even think he noticed me leaving.

*Darcy's POV*

It was time for us to get changed. Elizabeth was putting her things away. I just kept doing what I was doing. She didn't say a word to me. She then left the room. She must have thought I didn't notice. But I truly did.

I then left right after her. I went and got changed. Then I headed the final bell. The day was over. I went to my locker. I was getting my final things. I saw Elizabeth talking to her guy friends. They were laughing. I looked away.

"So, where were you in free block?" I heard Charles voice ask me.

"In the gym." I told him.

"What's on mind?" He asked me.

He knows me good. He knows that I went to the gym to clear my mind. I can't shack her off. I don't know it is. But she got to me. I then told him,

"Many things."

"Is one of those things a certainty Bennet?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. She is always on my mind. I can't get her out. I don't know how this all happened.

"By you not answering. I take that as a yes. You know someone is trying to get her attention." He told me. I think he was trying to see what I thought and felt about that.

"Yeah. I heard. Her two youngest sisters came and asked me questions about it. They asked all the guys here." I told him. I didn't really care what they thought about it. I know the truth behind all of that.

"Yeah. I know. They didn't come and asked me. But Elizabeth did when she first got the notes. She thought I put it in her locker on mistake." He told me.

"Yeah. Truly people shouldn't care what is going on. That is her business. If she wants to share about it. Then she will do it on her own time." I said.

"True. Kitty and Lydia was stepping out of line. Jane told me, Elizabeth wanted to keep it on the down low. Until her two youngest messed it up." He told me.

I just nodded to let him know I am listening. But I already heard this all. Everyone knows Elizabeth Bennet likes to keep her personal stuff to herself. Except if she is close to you. Other than that, you won't know.

*Elizabeth's POV*

We were walking home. I haven't said a word any of my sisters yet. Kitty and Lydia, knows I am mad at them. I never wanted everyone to know about this. This was between me and the guy. But I talked to people I trusted. Or thought I could trust.


	32. Chapter 32

We were walking home. I haven't said a word any of my sisters yet. Kitty and Lydia, knows I am mad at them. I never wanted everyone to know about this. This was between me and the guy. But I talked to people I trusted. Or thought I could trust.

"Lizzy, are you still mad at us?" Lydia asked me.

I didn't say a word to them. I was still mad at them. I just hope they didn't scare him away. But with my luck they did.

"Come on Lizzy. We were only trying to help you find him quicker. Are you really not going to talk to us?" Kitty said.

I didn't even answer her. We then got home. I went right to my room. I didn't want to be around anyone right now. But I know I was not going to be alone. Jane was right behind me. She knows I am not okay.

Once we were in the bedroom. She asked me,

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I said. I didn't know truly how to feel about what they did. I know they only wanted to help. But really that way. Where in their right mind to think ask ever guy in that place? Now everyone knows. They probably scared them away.

"Elizabeth, you know you can't ignore them forever." Jane told me.

"I know. I just ignoring them until tomorrow. If I say anything to them. I will regret it. I don't want to do that Jane." I told her. I know once I open my mouth and words go flying. I can't take them back.

"I know. So, what are you going to do about your secret admirer?" She asked me.

"I have no idea. I just hope Kitty and Lydia didn't scare him away." I told her truthfully.

"I hope so too." Jane said giving me a small smile.

A lot has happened since that day. I haven't got a note since that day. Kitty and Lydia scared him away. Now I will never figure out who was leaving the notes in my locker. I was at Jane's locker with her.

"So, nothing?" Jane asked me.

"Nope." I said. I was kind of sad that I had no notes coming to me.

"I am sorry Elizabeth." She told me.

"Not your fault." I told her.

"What's not Jane's fault?" James asked when he walked over to us with John and Markise. But Charles and Darcy was with them too.

"Nothing." I said.

"What is wrong Lizzy? Why so sad?" John asked putting his arm around me.

"I am not sad." I told him.

"Okay. Whatever you say." He said to me.

I then looked at them and asked,

"So, are we playing nice?"


	33. Chapter 33

"So, are we playing nice?"

"Always." Markise said.

"Okay. Sure." I said.

We talked for a bit. Darcy just stood there quiet. Like always. He never really say much if he doesn't have an opion to put in.

"So, have you heard from your special guy lately?" John asked me.

"No. I think Kitty and Lydia scared him off. Whatever. If he wasn't brave enough to come to me in person then he is nothing special. Just another one of these losers." I told him.

"She has spoken her mind. Who ever he was has not chances now." James said.

"Probably not. To have a chance after doing that he probably have to do something huge. To impress her." Markise said.

"Probably." I said.

"So, you think that because he was secret about who he was is him being a scared or shy?" Darcy asked me.

"Yes. A true man can say it in person." I told him.

"What if he wanted to be different? Or he was just nerves?" Darcy asked me.

Here he goes with his opion in this. I thought he was going to be quiet for the whole time. But I was wrong. I then said,

"If he was trying to b different. Then where is it. Anyone could put a piece of paper in someones locker. With the nerves part. EVeryone gets nerves. But that is what makes you brave when you came do it." I told him.

"True. So, that wasn't different then to you?" He asked me.

"No. That wasn't. It was nice but not different." I said.

Then the bell rang. We then headed to our seprate away. Why was he wondering all that? Does he know who my secret admirer is? No. He couldn't. He was just being nosy.

*Darcy's POV*

So, she thought that was different. Okay. Then I have to figure something else without giving it away. You know what. I think I know it. But I have to be really sneaken and clever with this one. I then walked to my next class.

It was lunch time. I was at my locker. I need to get a few things. Also, I need time to think. No one really in the halls. They all go get lucnh. It was a beautiful day out. When I got done at my locker. I went to get my own lunch. I then went to find Charles. Of course he was sitting with the Bennets. I don't mind sitting there. It's just that I can take some much of the three youngest sisters. The oldest isn't that bad. I can put up with her. Also, I know Charles really likes her. But the one reason I sit there is because of the second oldest. Once I got to the table I realized she wasn't there.


	34. Chapter 34

It was lunch time. I was at my locker. I need to get a few things. Also, I need time to think. No one really in the halls. They all go get lunch. It was a beautiful day out. When I got done at my locker. I went to get my own lunch. I then went to find Charles. Of course, he was sitting with the Bennets. I don't mind sitting there. It's just that I can take some much of the three youngest sisters. The oldest isn't that bad. I can put up with her. Also, I know Charles really likes her. But the one reason I sit there is because of the second oldest. Once I got to the table I realized she wasn't there.

"Darcy, there you are." Charles said as a sat down.

"Yeah. Had to get a few things from my locker." I told him.

I then looked outside to see Elizabeth and her guy friends sitting on the grass. They must have wanted to eat outside.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It was so nice out. So, I went outside to eat my lunch. My sisters didn't want to join me. Okay. Up to them. I sat on the grass with John, James, and Markise. I got done eating. So, I just laid my head-on John's lap. I know he didn't mind.

"So, what was up with Darcy and you?" John asked me.

"What do you mean? I can't really stand him." I told him.

"Well, he was asking all those questions earlier about your special guy." John said. John is the only one who calls my secret admirer that. Don't know why. But I don't mind.

"I have no idea. Just him being nosy." I said.

"Do you think he might know who it is?" He asked me.

"Or maybe he is him?" Markise suggest.

I looked over to Markise weird. I then said,

"He can't be him. He can't stand me. Also, he is a loner." I said.

"Just a thought. But how weird if he was him. What would you do?" Markise asked me.

I truly don't know what I would do if Darcy was my secret admirer. But he can't be. He couldn't stand me. I was the last person he would have feelings for. I then said,

"I don't know truly."

"That would be when a cow flies." James said.

"Isn't the saying when a pigs' flies?" John said confused at his brother.

"Yes. But if you think about it. A cow is heavier." James said.

"Whatever you say weirdo." I said.

We all laughed at him. I then laid my head back on John's lap and enjoyed the nice weather for a little bit longer. But I could get that thought off my mind. Could Darcy be my secret admirer? But if he was why act so rude and a jerk around me? This just is all confusing.


	35. Chapter 35

We all laughed at him. I then laid my head back on John's lap and enjoyed the nice weather for a little bit longer. But I could get that thought off my mind. Could Darcy be my secret admirer? But if he was why act so rude and a jerk around me? This just is all confusing.

The bell rang for the end of the day. I was staying behind. My sisters already went home. I was doing so studying in the library. But I was studying something special. A class no one knows I take. Not even John or Jane knows. It's my little secret.

I was walking out of the school. I there was not a lot of people left. Teachers, a few students, and clubs. I know my father hates his daughters walking home alone. Even if we are the strongest, bravest, and power Bennet warriors. I still do it.

"Elizabeth?" I heard behind me.

I turned to see Darcy standing there. I was surprised to see him still here. I then said,

"Darcy." I said looking at him.

"What are you doing here still?" He asked me.

"Studying. Why are here?" I asked him.

"Just didn't want to be near Caroline right now." He told me. He was being truthful. I know he was telling the truth because I can see it in his eyes.

"Okay. See you around." I said walking away.

*Darcy's POV*

I was watching her walk away. Darcy your mother would be yelling at you right now for what you are letting her do. Walk alone home. Just she is amazing fighter. But still you have seen many great fighters fallen because of it.

"What a ride?" I asked him.

"What?" She asked stopping looking at me.

"Can I give you a ride home?" I asked her.

"Uh…" She looked at me surprised to ask her that. "Sure." She finally said.

We headed to my car. This is going to be an inserting car ride. I hope this won't be awkward as hell. But with us two being in a car it probably will be. The car ride was quiet.

*Jane's POV*

I was waiting to see Elizabeth coming up the drive away. I hate when she walks alone. I always tell her I will wait for her. But she never lets me. I don't get why. Until I found out what those after school studies were about. She was doing art and writing classes in secret. Let me tell you this. She is really good at both. I don't get why she is hiding it.

After a while I started to worry. She should have been back by now. I kept checking the time on my phone. But every minute seems to be slowing down. What if something happened to her? What if she is hurt? I am not worry.

"She's not here yet?" Lydia asked worried.

"No. I am starting worry." I said.

"Look." Kitty said pointing to a caring coming tosses us.


	36. Chapter 36

"Look." Kitty said pointing to a car coming tosses us.

The car stopped and I could see Elizabeth coming out of the car. Who brought her home? Who was the one talked my dear sister into getting her into the car?

*Elizabeth's POV*

I got out of the car. I grabbed my things. I then looked at Darcy and said,

"Thank you, Darcy."

"No problem Elizabeth." He said. I then shut the door and headed towards my home. There stood my sisters. Of course, Jane would be waiting out there. She always does.

I walked past my sisters and headed inside. But they just followed me. I was trying to get far from Kitty and Lydia. I really don't want to answer any of their silly questions. I went to my room. But Jane was right behind me.

"You gave me a scare when I didn't see on time." Jane said sitting down on my bed.

"Sorry, I was heading home until someone stopped me to talk." I told her.

"Who? Also, who gave you a ride home?" Jane asked me consured.

"It was Darcy." I told her truthfully.

"Darcy? Really?" She said surprised. I was surprise too. But it was nice not walking home for once. Sometimes I wish we had enough money for another car so we didn't have to walk to and from school.

"Yeah. Surprisingly." I said putting my things away.

"So, what did he want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Just wondering what I was still doing at the school. Just that." I told her.

"Okay. What was he doing there so late?" She asked out loud. I don't think the question was directed to me.

"He was trying to stay away from Caroline." I answered her.

"How do you know that?" She asked me.

"I asked him." I answered her like it was nothing.

*Darcy's POV*

When I got back to Netherfield Charles was outside waiting for me. What is he doing out here waiting? I got out of my car and went over to him. He gave me a smile. I don't get why he always is smiling. But that is just him.

"Yes Charles?" I asked him.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"Remember I was going to study at the school for a bit." I told him.

"Yes. I remember that. But you would be home a while ago." He said.

"Don't worry mom. I didn't get hurt. I was just giving Elizabeth Bennet a ride home." I said teasing him about his worry.

"Really? That was nice of you." He said to me.

"I know. A woman should never walk alone no matter what. Even if she can fight or not." I said.

"I agree." Charles said.

We walked into the place. Right when I get in I was greeted by Caroline. She is always on my tail. She never leaves me alone. It really gets annoying. She is like a lost puppy that won't leave you alone.

"Darcy. Where have you been? You gave Charles a scare." Caroline said.

"I was studying." I told her walking away. I was trying to get away from her. I wanted to get my distance I can.

I walked into my room and went right to my desk. I was going to show her that I am not shy. I have a big plan. This is going to be hard but special. I am going to prover her wrong. She will never see it coming.

*Jane's POV*

I was in my room. I pulled my phone out texted Charles. I texted him,

 _Hey can you tell Darcy thanks for giving my sister a ride home._

 _Yeah sure. So, if you don't mind me asking. Why was she still there?_

 _She says she is studying. I always offer to stay with her. But she turns me down._

 _Okay. That's worried. Is she hiding something?_

 _Yes. But I am not going to ask. She will tell me when she is ready._

 _Nice. Hey so you are well. I am think about planning that ball Netherfield._

 _Sounds good. You did promise my family and trust me they don't forget._

 _Haha. So I will let you go. I have a lot to plans._

 _Okay. Have fun. Talk you later._

I then put my phone away. I then started to work on so homework of mine. But I couldn't focus on it. I was now wondering if Charles is going to ask me to go with him. That be nice. What if he asks someone else?


	37. Chapter 37

I then put my phone away. I then started to work on so homework of mine. But I couldn't focus on it. I was now wondering if Charles is going to ask me to go with him. That be nice. What if he asks someone else?

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was heading to my locker. I was stopped by my sisters. They were running up to me. I stopped to see what they wanted. I then asked,

"What?"

"Have you been to your locker?" Kitty asked me.

"No, I was just heading there. Why?" I asked consured.

"He did something bigger and better then his little notes." Lydia said girly.

"What are you two silly girls talking about? "I asked them.

"Oh, just come on." Lydia said taking my hand. Kitty took my other hand. They then both dragged me to my locker.

When we got there, I stopped. I saw a note taped to my locker. I looked at my sisters. This must be a joke they are planning. I took the note and opened it,

 _You want me to be different. Okay. Hope you like your special presents. Starting now you will regret your words. This is just the beginning of it all._

I then opened my locker and saw a beautiful bouquet of roses with another note. I opened that one to read,

 _I just want you that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, and sarcasm. Everything. I just want you._

I smiled to myself. He really took a risk with this. How did he get into my locker any ways? Just then Jane came over with Charles.

"Wow, beautiful roses Lizzy. Who are they from?" Jane asked me.

"Him." I said still smiling. That was sweet of him. I never had anyone do this for me. So, right now I do feel a little bit special.

"Your secret admirer?" Jane asked me.

I nodded me head. I then handed her my two notes he left me. She looked them over and then looked at me with a grin. Charles was looking at them to over her shoulder. I really didn't care if she read them. I was just too much in a good mood.

*Darcy's POV*

I was watching Elizabeth Bennett from a distance. I thought she loved the roses I gave her. I know she has the right to know who I am. But here's the thing whenever I'm around her I get nervous and I sometimes at like a jerk. She makes me lose my words when I'm around her. I'll know what she's doing to me.

I then walked over to them all I didn't say anything. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of Elizabeth's smile. But I made sure she didn't know I was watching. I stood next to Charles and saw that he was looking at the note over Jane's shoulder. I really hope he doesn't recognize my handwriting. Because I really don't know how to describe how this.


	38. Chapter 38

I then walked over to them all I didn't say anything. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of Elizabeth's smile. But I made sure she didn't know I was watching. I stood next to Charles and saw that he was looking at the note over Jane's shoulder. I really hope he doesn't recognize my handwriting. Because I really don't know how to describe how this.

"Wow this guy must feel like you. He's really going out of his way." Charles said.

"He really must. But he is the million-dollar question, who is he and why is he hiding?" Elizabeth asked curiously looking at the roses.

"Why are you sudden does he want to give you gifts? Doesn't seem like he's going to shows face anytime soon?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea. But maybe it's about me saying he was a coward or something." Elizabeth said.

"Darcy, what do you think of all this?" Charles asked me.

I looked at the all good and I didn't know what to say. But I must say something. I then said,

"Truthfully, in my opinion this guy is hiding behind the gifts. But he might have a reason. We will never know."

"So, you think she's hiding? That you think we'll never find out? Then you never met me." Elizabeth told me. She then shot her locker and walked away. I didn't know what to say after. But she's right I don't really know are. But I will find out who she is.

The bells and rang before anyone else could ask me any questions. I walked away from the group in a hurry. I was mostly trying to get a Charles. That will be the difficult thing I have ever. I know he probably figure out it was me.

*Charles's POV*

I recognize that handwriting. I have seen it multiple times. I then looked over to where Darcy was standing. It is him. He is the secret admirer. But why hide in the shadows sent for no one to know. I didn't even know he liked her. Why would he hide that from me? I thought I was his best friend. He probably has a great answer for it.

Which I will have to wait for later because he is practically running away from me. I really don't get why he's hiding this. I will keep my mouth shut until I get the answers I need. I then headed to class. Darcy does not he can hide from you forever. You talk to me about this sooner or later.

It was later that day and I haven't seen Darcy once except this morning I know he is probably hiding from me. But he can't hide forever. I was walking down the hallway when I saw him. He was at his locker getting a few things for his next few classes. I walked over to him before he saw.

"I want to truth Darcy." I told him.

"What are you talking about my dear friend?" Darcy asked me.

"Really Darcy don't act dumb. You're better than that." I told him.

He then stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He then stated,

"How can I not act dumb when truly I don't know what you were speaking of. So please clarify it for?"

"Are you Elizabeth's secret admirer?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything right away. I know he was really thinking about his answer. He then said,


	39. Chapter 39

He didn't say anything right away. I know he was really thinking about his answer. He then said,

"I cannot lie to you because you're my best friend. But I cannot tell the truth yet because I don't know it's. This is just the best way for me to express how I feel about."

"I understand my friend. I get that you do not understand your feelings right now. And I will stand behind you upset with this decision. And hey I can even help you." I said to him with a big grin on my face.

I am happy Darcy thinks he found someone special for. I think Elizabeth would be perfect for him. She's an amazing fighter. Also, she does not take bullshit. It is nice to see him happy for once. He deserves this even though it might not work out for. But I will stand behind them one hundred percent of the way.

"Thank you, my friend. But I must make you promise not to tell anyone. I am not ready for anyone to know. Don't get me wrong I'm not embarrassed is just I don't understand." Darcy told me.

"I understand and I promise I will not tell anyone." I told him.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was walking down the hallway with John I was telling him everything about this morning. He is trying to help me figure out who it could be or who could not be. Like we already ruled out him, his brother, and Louis. Also, couldn't be Charles because he was too much into my sister. I wanted to rollout Darcy but John wouldn't let me.

"Okay we have a small list of people it could be. Then where she was start with the could be's?" I asked John.

"May be on top of the list should be Darcy." John suggested to me.

"Why do you keep thinking it is Darcy? The guy is almost like a robot sometimes." I asked him curiously.

"Because of the way, he was asking questions the other day about your secret admirer. So, he is not off the list." John told.

I just shook my head at him there was nothing else to say about that. I will let think what he wants to think. Something about John is once he gets an idea in his head he thinks that's the only way until you prove him wrong or right. Most the time it's wrong. And trust me Darcy being my secret admirer is definitely going to be one of those things.

I just need to stay beautiful with. The hardest part of today will be hiding this roses from my mother. I'm really not in the mood to explain this to her. So, I've to figure out a plan to get the roses inside the house without her see or Kitty and Lydia squealing to her. Meaning one way or another she's gone find out.

The day went by pretty fast I was that my locker gave my last few things before heading home. I tried to think of a plan to hide roses from my mother but nothing came to me. Anyways if I got them in the house without my mom seeing them she'll hear about them from Lydia and Kitty. Those two silly girls don't know how to keep the mouth shut. I just got have to be ready for whatever she throws at me.


	40. Chapter 40

The day went by pretty fast I was that my locker gave my last few things before heading home. I tried to think of a plan to hide roses from my mother but nothing came to me. Anyways if I got them in the house without my mom seeing them she'll hear about them from Lydia and Kitty. Those two silly girls don't know how to keep the mouth shut. I just got have to be ready for whatever she throws at me.

I was waiting for my sisters out front holding the roses that my secret admirer gave me. I did not know what's taking those girls so long. Kitty and Lydia are probably flirting with some guys. Mary is probably in the library. And Jane is probably talking to Charles somewhere. And here I am waiting for them all to come.

"So, who are those from? They look expensive and beautiful." Caroline said coming towards me.

"Yeah. And truly I don't know who they're from." I told her truthfully.

"Well by the look of them he is either trying to hard or really likes you or just a douche that is trying to get laid." Caroline told me.

"Well I'm not believe the last part. I think it will go was the second one. But truly I don't care what you think." I told her walking away.

I just wanted to get away from her. Truly this is none of her business. I don't get why she's even here. Charles and Darcy has their own cars to bring them to school. So, what is she doing here? I then saw Charles and Jane walking out together. I walked over to them and said,

"Your sisters here."

"I wonder what she's doing here." Charles said looking towards Caroline.

"Who?" Darcy asked. He then saw Caroline standing next to his car. "What is she doing here? I thought you told her will see her after school."

"I did. Truly I don't know what she's doing here." Charles told Darcy.

We then walked back over to her. Lydia, Kitty, and Mary needs to hurry up. I don't want to be around her any more than I must. I kept looking back at the school hoping they will be walking out any time.

"My dear sister what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up after school at home." Charles asked Caroline.

"Yes we did discuss that. But I thought that was too much time so why not just meet you at the school with you then we just go shopping for stuff we need." Caroline told him.

"Yes that makes more sense. Then we must go before everything closes." Charles said to Caroline.

"See my ideas are correct. What are you to put your things away in your cars and I will be with you. I have some girl talk with Jane if you don't mind." Caroline said to Darcy and Charles. They looked at each other and nodded. Then left Jane and I with Caroline.

"Well while you two talk I'm going to look for our silly sisters." I said walking away.

*Jane's POV*

I looked at Caroline I wonder what she wants to talk about. I then asked,

"Yes Caroline?"

"Oh Jane, I didn't know who else to tell this to. But those roses Elizabeth has I seen them before. And I don't know how to tell her. I don't want to see her get hurt." Caroline told me.

"Caroline that is good was wondering who sent them. They're from her secret admirer were to you be helping." I told her.

"That's the thing Jane. Hope this is a joke. Who sent those really it doesn't care for her I want to see her poor heart broken." Carol I told him was a sorrow face.

"A joke or not. Elizabeth still has the right to know who it's from. So, can you tell me please were tell her at least." I said to her with hope telling me.

"I cannot she probably wouldn't believe me. But I will tell you and you can tell her. She probably will believe it if he comes. The person who sent those roses was Darcy." Caroline told me.

Darcy? But why? I always thought he had feelings for her. Why do is a joke? Elizabeth is not going to like this. She already hates him enough. Now it's up to me to find out the truth before I tell Elizabeth. I don't want to believe it's a joke.


	41. Chapter 41

Darcy? But why? I always thought he had feelings for her. Why do is a joke? Elizabeth is not going to like this. She already hates him enough. Now it's up to me to find out the truth before I tell Elizabeth. I don't want to believe it's a joke.

It has been a while since that day. I haven't got to talk to Darcy yet. But if it was him, he is being really sweet. He really must like my sister. I need to find the truth about it all. I then headed to find him to talk to him. It was my second block. It was my first free block. I had it with Darcy and Bingley. So, they will be in the library.

*Darcy's POV*

I was relaxing in the library on one of the couches they have in there. I was reading a book. Charles was sitting in a chair next to the couch I was relaxing on. He was working on some last-minute homework. Then we saw Jane. She came and joined us.

"Hey Jane." Charles said as she joined us.

"Hey." She said.

"So, how are you?" He asked her.

It's not like he didn't see her not that long ago. Charles really likes her. I can tell. I just don't know if the feelings are the same from her. I just don't want to see my friend get hurt. So, if he won't be careful then I have to be for him.

"I am good. Thanks for asking. How are you Charles?" She asked him.

I just went back to my book. Usually I just stay in my own bubble and ignored them. But this time it was different. I was pulled out of my bubble. I looked up to Jane when she called my name.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I have something to ask you. But you have to promise to be truthfully with me." She said.

"Fine what is it?" I asked her.

"Are you Elizabeth's secret admirer?" She asked me. She wasn't even joking. How did she know? I just stared at her.

"Jane, why would you think that? Darcy told me he has no feels for her. Trust me asked." Charles said.

"Darcy, are you?" She asked me. She just ignored Charles.

She was looking right at me. Lucky for me I am good under pressure and know how to hide everything. But want am I going to say. I then figured out my answer. I don't know if this will be the right way to say it. But I need to figure out how she knows. I then said,


	42. Chapter 42

She was looking right at me. Lucky for me I am good under pressure and know how to hide everything. But want am I going to say. I then figured out my answer. I don't know if this will be the right way to say it. But I need to figure out how she knows. I then said,

"I told you I would be truthful. So, here's the truth. Yes, I am. But a question for you. How did you figure it all out? Also, can you please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't. I promise. Caroline told me. She thinks you are doing this as a joke. To be mean to my sister. But you're not. Are you?" She asked me to smile.

"I promise you. My attentions for all this is not to hurt your sister. It's the very opposite." I told her.

I can't believe I am telling my feelings about Elizabeth to her own sister Jane. I hope she can keep a secret. I am not that ready to tell her the truth and everything. Maybe with Jane knowing. She could help me with this all.

"I thought so. But why not tell her? She really wants to know." Jane asked me.

"Because I fear she would not feel the same way. When I first met her… She didn't see the best sides of me. I made a really bad impression on her. I know she is not that fond of me." I told her truthfully.

"You told me a while back you didn't like her. You lied to me." Charles commented.

"I didn't really lie to you. I was just understanding my true feeling for her." I told him.

"What are those true feelings?" Jane asked me.

"If I tell you. You will help me with her." I asked her.

*Jane's POV*

I could tell Darcy really does like my sister. Maybe even something more. He could be good for her. I really do need to help him. For Elizabeth's happiness. I then said,

"Yes. I will help you. But you have to tell me your true feelings about her?" I asked him.

"She is something else. She is beautiful, tough, and amazing warrior. When I first saw her across that room. I was lost of words. She makes my head go blank and I can't think straight always. So, I end up saying the wrong thing. When she fights it's like watching a dancer. She is so graceful. What really makes me like her is that she doesn't care whatever else is doing or wanting. She does what she thinks is best for everyone's safety. She has a heart of gold with a dark side." He told me.

He really does like her. I know it from the beginning. I can't even tell Elizabeth she was wrong. She won't believe me anyways. So, I am going to help him. He is going to need it. I have seen him around her. It doesn't end good most of the time.


	43. Chapter 43

He really does like her. I know it from the beginning. I can't even tell Elizabeth she was wrong. She won't believe me anyways. So, I am going to help him. He is going to need it. I have seen him around her. It doesn't end good most of the time.

Then the end of the block came. I then headed out. I meet up with Elizabeth. I looked at her. I was smiled at her. But I had to do something. I need to talk to her about Darcy and see what she really thinks about him.

"Hey. How was class?" I asked her.

"It was class. I am so ready for the day to end." Elizabeth said to me.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." I told her.

"I guess." She said.

"At less you have French next." I said.

"With Darcy. No thanks." She said.

"Darcy is not that bad. You have to admit." I told her.

"Are you kidding me? He is the worse. He never have anything nice to me." She told me.

Okay, this is going to be harder then I thought. She really doesn't like him. Or she is hiding her feelings for him. I saw her expression when she first saw him. I have never seen her act that way before. I will figure it out.

*Elizabeth's POV*

What is up with her? She knows that Darcy is not on my good side. He is only a jerk. Why would I care if I have him in my next class or not?

"Okay. I don't know what is up with you. But I don't want to know. See you later at lunch." I said walking away.

I just wanted to get away from her for a bit. I don't get why all sudden bring Darcy up. I just walked to my next class. It was French class. I had no one else I really talk to. But of course with my luck I have Darcy.

I walked in and took my seat in the back of the room. I looked around. I then saw Darcy come in. He then took the seat next to me. What was he up too? He never sits next to me. He always takes the seat the farther from me. Something is up. But what?


	44. Chapter 44

I walked in and took my seat in the back of the room. I looked around. I then saw Darcy come in. He then took the seat next to me. What was he up too? He never sits next to me. He always takes the seat the farther from me. Something is up. But what?

I just ignored him. I really don't want to talk to him. Our teacher finally came into the room. The class went by fast. Lucky for me I will have one block to myself. One block that I am alone and to myself. When the bell rang I headed out of the room. I then headed to the art room to work on a piece of mine.

"Hello Ms. Grey. How are you today?" I asked her.

"I am good. How are you today?" She asked me.

"I am alright. Just a lot on my mind." I told her truthfully.

"What have Mr. Grey and I always say?" She asked me.

"Express it all out. In writing or your art." I repeated to her.

"That's my girl. I can't wait to see what you got for me. I read your last piece you gave my husband. It was beautiful Elizabeth." She told me.

"Thanks. I think I will be done with my piece today." I said.

I went over to my canvas and got everything out. I was doing a painting. I put on my smock. I put my iPod in my pocket. I put my headphones in my ears and blast my music. I then went to work. I was lost into my work. I just got done. I stepped back and looked at it.

"It remembers me of what your last piece. That is what I was picturing when I was reading it." She told me.

Sometimes I my two works does cross. I love when I get done with a piece and my art matches it. It makes it more real sometimes. I smiled to myself. I then started to clean up. I got a text. I looked at my phone. It was a text from a new friend of mine.

 _Hey beautiful. How are you today?_

Maybe more than friends. He is a college student. His name is Whickham. He is a handsome. He part of the soldiers that help with the front and everything. He is a caring person. I think I might be liking him more than friends.

 _Hey handsome. I am good. How are you?_

 _I am good now. So, have to ask you something._

 _What is it?_

 _That secret admirer you have at your school…. Is there anything going on between you? Or is there anything there?_

 _Is someone jealous? I don't know. He hasn't done anything recently. So, truthfully I don't know what is going on between that. Why do you ask?_

 _Just wondering. No I am not jealous. So, what have you been up too at school?_

 _Nothing really. I got to finish my piece._

 _Really. That cool. Send me a pick of it._

 _Sure._

I then took a quick picture of it and send it to him. I haven't even told my sister Jane about this stuff. But with him. I don't know. Something about him makes me want to trust him and open up more. He is just one of those people.


	45. Chapter 45

I then took a quick picture of it and send it to him. I haven't even told my sister Jane about this stuff. But with him. I don't know. Something about him makes me want to trust him and open up more. He is just one of those people.

 _That looks amazing. You have a talent there._

 _I don't know about that. I will talk to you later. Heading to lunch and then class._

 _Okay. Have a good rest of the day. If you need a ride. I will proudly come and get you and your sisters._

 _How sweet. I will let you know._

 _Okay. Talk to you later._

The bell rang and I headed out. I went to my locker. Standing there waiting for me was Jane. I gave her a smile. But she wasn't alone. Of course, Charles is waiting there with her.

"Hello Elizabeth." Charles said.

"Hello Charles. Jane." I said coming up to them.

"How was your free block?" Jane asked me.

"Nice and quiet." I told her truthfully and jokingly. "I am not happy to see you two. But what may I help you with?"

Jane looked at Charles and he looked at her. They didn't say a word. But I could tell something was up. I was waiting for them one of them to spit it out.

*Darcy's POV*

So, it's lunch time. Jane and Bingley went to talk to Elizabeth. They say they have a plan. I can't believe I am going to trust them. I was going to the lunch room and wait there for Bingley. I know I could leave grounds if I want too. But I don't.

I then saw Charles, Jane, and Elizabeth walking into the lunch room. They were laughing and smiling. What had happened? Then Charles came over to me. He had this big smile on his face. He then said,

"You better be ready to show her the true you."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"They are going to be hanging out with us after school. We are going to hit the town." He told me.

"When you say we? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me. I have a feeling it won't just Jane, Elizabeth, Charles, and myself. He then said,

"Well, it won't just be us four. Their sisters with be joining us."


	46. Chapter 46

"Well, it won't just be us four. Their sisters with be joining us."

"Okay. How is that going to be in my favor?" I asked him confused. All her sisters will be there. I really don't mind Jane. But her other sisters are something else. Kitty and Lydia are the ones that I less can stand.

"Well, if her sisters start liking you. Then she will start having a new thought of you. Also, if to you do it. She might get to know you if you try. It shouldn't matter who is around." Bingley told me.

"Okay. I will do my best to be nice to them. But I am mainly doing this so I can see if there anything there for me and her." I told him truthfully.

"Deal." He told me.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Today is going to be an inserting day. Today my sisters and I are going to be hanging out with Bingley and Darcy. I got ready and headed downstairs. My sisters were all ready and they were waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Kitty asked me.

"Really? I was done half hour ago. I was waiting for you guys." I told them.

"Whatever." Kitty said.

"Let's get walking if we want to meet up with them. Or we are going to be late." I suggested.

We said good bye to our father and mother. Then we headed the road to town. I always liked walking. My sisters Kitty and Lydia always complain about how they wish they could use the car. But my father wants the car at home for incase of they need it.

We got to town. We started to look around for Bingley and Darcy. We then saw them at a favorite café shop. I saw Jane smile grow. She was always happy when she sees him. It is nice to see her so happy. I saw Darcy being himself. But what surprised me was Caroline with them.

"Hey guys. Hey Jane." Bingley said with a smile.

"Hello Charles, Bingley, and Caroline." She told them.

We then went shopping and hanging out. I couldn't stop watching Caroline embarrass herself by being all over Darcy. What makes it more funny is when he tries his best to get away from her. I was looking at some trances that a women was selling.

"Those are something else." I heard. I turned around to see Darcy standing there.

"Yes they are. They are beautiful." I told him. I then walked away from the table best I can't afford them.

"Then why not get one?" He asked me when we walked away.

"I wish I could. But they are too much." I told him honesty.

*Darcy's POV*

I could tell that she would really want one. But she can't afford it. But I think her secret admirer can afford it for her. I smiled to myself. This will give her a hint on who I am. When I know she wasn't watching or nearby I went back to that stand.


	47. Chapter 47

(A/N: I don't own the poem. It was author by Sharon K. Shubert.)

I could tell that she would really want one. But she can't afford it. But I think her secret admirer can afford it for her. I smiled to myself. This will give her a hint on who I am. When I know she wasn't watching or nearby I went back to that stand.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was walking to my locker. John was walking with me. I was telling him about me and my sisters hanging out with Caroline, Bingley, and Darcy. He couldn't believe that Darcy showed. I know I couldn't believe it. Also, that he was nice.

"I can't believe it." He told me.

"Yeah. I know. He hanged around me to probably get away from Caroline." I told him.

I then got to my locker and something different feel right. I looked around to see what is going on. I looked over to John. He looked at me weird. He knows what I was doing. I then carefully opened my locker in case of a prank. That happens here a lot.

I opened my locker to see the one thing I thought I never would see again. I can't believe it. How did it get here? Sitting there in my locker was this beautiful detailed glass swan. It was the one I was looking at the stand. There was a note there. I opened it to reveal,

 _Snow-white wings flutter, shimmering in bright light. Her body glides gracefully-a beautiful sight! The water-smooth as glass, crystal clear and cool. Oblivious to the world outside, she reigns her stately pool._

 _She spreads, her angelic wings, in misty morning dew, then flies away without a sound, beyond the sky of blue._

 _I saw you looking at this and know you wanted it. So, here you go. A gift you from me my beautiful swan. Hope you like it._

 _Your secret admirer._

I then handed John the letter and picked up the glass swan. I couldn't help but smile. There weren't many people know about it. Truly there was only one person know about it. But it couldn't be him. How?

I then got a text from Whickham. I looked at to read,

 _Hope you like your gift. Can't hide it anymore. I wanted you to know my feelings._

 _The swan, was you?_

 _Yes. Was it right?_

 _Yes. It's amazing. I love it. Thanks._

 _Always. Talk to you later._

"Wasn't Darcy the only one who know about it?" John asked me.

"Looks like he wasn't the only one." I told him showing him my phone. I smiled to myself.


	48. Chapter 48

"Looks like he wasn't the only one." I told him showing him my phone. I smiled to myself.

*Darcy's POV*

I was watching from a fair. She loved it. I then saw her look at her phone and grin even bigger. What was on her phone? She then showed John. He just shrugged, and they went back talking. I walked away. But that hasn't left my mind.

"Jane." I said when I came over to her and Bingley.

"Good morning Darcy." She said.

"I know that look. What's on your mind Darcy?" Bingley asked me.

"Remember that special gift your one sister was post to get." I said.

"Yes the glass swan. Did you do it?" She asked me.

"Yes. I have. But something didn't feel right. Do you mind finding out for me?" I asked her politely.

"Sure. She at her locker?" She asked.

"Last time I know. Thank-you Jane." I told her.

"No problem. I will see you guys later." She said walking away.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was just finishing up at my locker. I couldn't be smiling at the glass swan. I felt so special and everything. I can't believe he did something like this. Then Jane came up to me.

"Hey Jane." I said to her.

"What is up with the smile?" She asked me.

I then showed her the glass swan. I then said,

"Wickham gave it to me as a surprise."

"Wickham? Really?" She asked me surprised.

"Yeah. I know. I thought he didn't think of me that away. But looks like he does." I said. I was so happy about it. The bell then rang for homeroom. We head to homeroom.

*Jane's POV*

We have a problem here. Lizzy thinks Wickham is her secret admirer. He is taking the credit for it all. But it's not him. Darcy needs to tell her soon before everything goes so wrong. Wickham is a good guy. But not for taking credit where it doesn't belong.


	49. Chapter 49

We have a problem here. Lizzy thinks Wickham is her secret admirer. He is taking the credit for it all. But it's not him. Darcy needs to tell her soon before everything goes so wrong. Wickham is a good guy. But not for taking credit where it doesn't belong.

I head to my first class. I need to talk to Darcy right away. I then saw Darcy and Charles. I put my things down. I turned around and looked at him. I then said,

"We have a problem. She thinks her secret admirer is Wickham."

"I will take care of it. I have a plan. Don't worry." He told me.

*Darcy's POV*

I got a few things up my sleeves. She won't know what is coming. He won't know how to explain this stuff. The truth will come out. But don't know what she will think of it.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bingley asked.

"Don't worry. I got a few things up my sleeves." I told him. I want to keep it down low just incase there is people here that is listening and is helping him.

It is later that day. I was heading to my class that I do have with Elizabeth. I walked into the room. She was sitting there waiting for class. I took the seat next to her. She didn't saw anything to me. I just waited for class to start.

"Donc, aujourd'hui je veux vous permet de travailler avec la personne à votre droite. Vous allez subir une conversation pour travailler sur votre Français. (So, today I want you to work with the person to your right. You will be having a conversation to work on your French.)" Our teacher said.

Then Elizabeth looked over to me. She didn't seem that happy. But this will work. I can get to talk to her. But she seems fine with it. Everyone then spread out through out the room. I turned my chair to look at her better.

"Alors, que voulez-vous parler? (So, what do you want to talk about?)" She asked me.

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu que vous avez reçu un cadeau vraiment sympa de votre admirateur secret. (Well, I heard you got a really nice gift from your secret admirer.)" I said to her.

"Oui. Le cygne beau verre de ce stand que nous regardions dans la ville. Il a été de Wickham. On dirait que c'était mon admirateur secret tout ce temps. (Yes, I did. The beautiful glass swan from that stand we were looking at in town. It was from Wickham. Looks like he was my secret admirer this whole time.)" She told me.

"Oh, vraiment. Alors, comment fait il? Ne vous vous demandez qui. Aussi, vous juste le rencontrer pas qu'il y a longtemps. Mais votre admirateur secret a été plus longtemps. (Oh really. So, how has been doing it? Don't you wonder that. Also, you just meet him not that long ago. But your secret admirer has been around longer.)" I said to her. She looked at me. She was surprised with what I said. It gave her something to think about.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Even if I don't want to admit this to Darcy. But he might be right. There are a few things not really adding up. Looks like Wickham and I are going to need to talk. I hate that he is right. But why does he care? I can tell he doesn't like the guy. But why would he care about it all? That is what not making sense to me.


	50. Chapter 50

Even if I don't want to admit this to Darcy. But he might be right. There are a few things not really adding up. Looks like Wickham and I are going to need to talk. I hate that he is right. But why does he care? I can tell he doesn't like the guy. But why would he care about it all? That is what not making sense to me.

The end of day came. I headed out of that class. I pulled out my phone and texted Whickham. Maybe I will get the chance to talk to him on the phone. But first I want to see if he is free to talk. I don't want to bother him if he is busy.

 _Hey, are you free to talk?_

 _Yes. What's up?_

 _Okay. Give me call._

Just then his name popped up and I answered it.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering something. I don't think I can wait to ask you until we see each other again." I told him.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked me.

"How did you do it all?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He asked me.

What he doesn't get what I'm asking? I then asked,

"How did you get all the notes and gifts to my locker in my school? You are being my secret admirer."

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I have my ways." He told me. That didn't really answer my question.

"I just have one more question for you. Just wondering something." I told him.

"Shoot." He told me.

"When did it all start?" I asked him.

It went quiet on his end of the line. He didn't say a word right away. Then he then asked,

"Elizabeth, why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering. Curiosity." I answered him.

"Well, can we talk about this later. I must go. I am between classes." He told me.

"Fine. Talk to you later." I told him.

He didn't say anything back to me. The line just went dead. He hanged up before saying good bye or anything. It seems like he was running from something or hiding from the truth. Was he lying to me? Was he not my secret admirer?

I need to clear my mind. I headed to one of the places that can do that. There were classes using the gyms and training rooms. So, I couldn't go there. I then headed to the art room. Mrs. Grey was sitting there at her desk.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise?" She said to me.

"Yeah, I know. You won't mind if I hang out in here for my free block. I really need to clear my mind." I told her.

"I won't mind at all. Come sit. Tell me what is on your mind. Also, you can do it on this paper." She said to me. She pulled a seat up to her desk. I smiled at her.

I took the seat and pulled out my sketchbook. I went to work. She was right. The best way to free my mind is putting it somewhere else. I was going to put it all on the paper. Mrs. Grey looked at me waiting for me to tell her what was going on.


	51. Chapter 51

I took the seat and pulled out my sketchbook. I went to work. She was right. The best way to free my mind is putting it somewhere else. I was going to put it all on the paper. Mrs. Grey looked at me waiting for me to tell her what was going on.

"So, what is on your mind?" She asked me.

"Well, I told you about my secret admirer. I thought I found who it was. But I might be wrong, and he might be playing with my heart." I told her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked me.

I looked down at my work. I was sketching a hallway scene in a high school. There was someone in the shadows. A girl standing at lockers looking at something she was holding. I know what that all meant. It was me and whoever was my secret admirer. I then said,

"Because the person I thought couldn't even answer my questions I had from him about it. Also, he seems like he is hiding something None of it adds up right."

"Then if he isn't your secret admirer. Who is?" She asked me.

"That's the million-dollar question. Who is he?" I said looking at my sketch.

I sat there for a little bit longer until my free block was over, and I had to go to my next class. I thanked Mrs. Gray for listening to me and helping. But all it did was give me more questions and less answers.

For me it wasn't classes. I had lunch at that time. Good I was getting hungry. Also, I wanted to talk to Charlotte and Jane. Maybe they can help me with all this. Or at less have answers I don't. I went and got my food. I then found Jane and Charlotte sitting at our usual table. With them was Darcy and Bingley.

"Hey Liz." Charlotte said when I sat down.

"You okay Lizzy?" Jane asked me. Jane can always tell when something is wrong with someone. It's like a superpower of hers.

"Not really. But I will be fine." I told her.

"What is wrong?" She asked me.

"Well, he might not be the right guy." I said trying not to give Darcy and Bingley anything about it.

"Wait, I thought he was the one. Why won't he be?" Charlotte asked me.

"How do you know he isn't the one?" Jane asked me.

"Well, he has proving me that he isn't the guy. We talked before our last block and I asked him questions about it and he couldn't answer any of them with a straight answer. So, I don't know." I told them.

*Darcy's POV*

I know what Elizabeth is talking about. She looks so upset about it. I never wanted her to meet him. All he does is hurt and take people for granted. Elizabeth deserves better. But I know how show her he isn't the guy for her.


	52. Chapter 52

I know what Elizabeth is talking about. She looks so upset about it. I never wanted her to meet him. All he does is hurt and take people for granted. Elizabeth deserves better. But I know how show her he isn't the guy for her.

When the end of the came I out my plan into action. I waited by one of the walls to see her reaction. I was ready for her to know who I was really.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was happy the end of the day has come. I was ready to take that walk home. I need to clear my head. I headed to my locker and opened my locker. Sitting there on me shelve was the notebook I thought I lost after taking a ride from Darcy.

I just stood there for a moment. The last person I was with when I thought I lost this book was Darcy. There was a note on it. I looked at it. It said,

 _Don't worry you didn't lose it. What beautiful work. Why don't you share it more?_

 _Your secret admirer._

I didn't know what to say. Is he really my secret admirer? But why? I thought he hated me. Looks like he didn't. Then what is reason for him acting the away he does. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jane came over to me.

"Hey you ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

I wanted to think it all throw before I talk to him. I then grabbed my things and headed out with my sister. My other sisters were waiting for us out front. Then we all headed out together. It was a long walk. But I love it. It always helps clear my mind.

"Hey you okay? You are quiet." Jane asked me. We were almost home.

"I don't know. I have a lot to think about. I think I know who my secret admirer is and I am not hundred percent sure if it is true." I told her.

"What do you mean? Who do you think it is?" She asked me.

"Don't say anything to anyone. Please. I don't need him knowing until I talk to him." I asked her.

"Yeah sure. So, who do you think it is?" She asked me.

"Darcy." I said.

*Jane's POV*

What did he do that made her think of him? That is amazing she thinks he is the one. But I know the truth. He is the one. I think he would be good for her. They would work great as a team. I know he really likes her. I think she might have feelings for him. Just hasn't figured out what yet.


	53. Chapter 53

What did he do that made her think of him? That is amazing she thinks he is the one. But I know the truth. He is the one. I think he would be good for her. They would work great as a team. I know he really likes her. I think she might have feelings for him. Just hasn't figured out what yet.

When we got home I went to my room. I needed to talk to Charles and Darcy. I pulled out my phone and called Charles. I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Jane." Charles answered.

"Charles, I was wondering if you know what Darcy did to make Elizabeth think it's him?" I asked.

"No. Darcy did something to show Elizabeth that it is him." Charles said.

"Elizabeth told me she thinks he could be her secret admirer." I told him.

*Darcy's POV*

I could hear Charles talking to someone on the phone when I got home. He isn't that quiet. I then heard my name. I went to the room he was at.

"What about me? If I don't mind asking?" I asked.

"Hold on Jane. Let me put you on speaker phone. Darcy just got home." Charles said into his phone.

"Yes, Jane?" I asked when Charles put the phone down on speaker of us both to hear.

"Whatever you did to get Elizabeth to think it was you. It worked. She thinks you might be her secret admirer." Jane told me.

"Good. There was no way she couldn't think of anyone else." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking. What did you do to get her to think it was you?" Jane asked me.

"I found something she lost. Gave it back as her secret admirer." I told her.

After that I just went to my room. I have some planning to do. She now thinks it is me. I must do something, so she knows it is me. Something that Whickham can't take for his own. Try to use it as his own. Tomorrow is a new day and going to be a better day.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Today I was going to head to school early. I was going early with Charlotte. She was going to pick me up. I wanted to go early to finish an art piece I am almost done with. Charlotte needed to go early to make up a test she missed.

When I saw Charlotte's car I headed right outside. I gave her a quick hug when I got into the car. I then said,

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Thanks for joining me this early." She said.

"No problem. You know I don't mind." I told her.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. We agreed to meet up at my locker before homeroom. She only agreed there because she wants to see if my secret admirer came or not. I told her how I don't think it was Whickham anymore. But Darcy was an option surprisal. I headed to the art room. I could see Mrs. Gray just got here.

"Morning Mrs. Gray." I said entering the room.

"Good morning Elizabeth." She said.

She knows I was going to be coming in early today. She didn't mind because she always get here early. I set my things up and finished my piece. When I got done I cleaned up. I went to meet Jane and Charlotte at my locker. Jane should be at school by now.


	54. Chapter 54

She knows I was going to be coming in early today. She didn't mind because she always get here early. I set my things up and finished my piece. When I got done I cleaned up. I went to meet Jane and Charlotte at my locker. Jane should be at school by now.

When I got to my locker I saw Jane, Lydia, and Kitty waiting there. I then saw Charlotte waiting there two. I have a feeling I know why Kitty and Lydia is standing there. They want to see if my secret admirer has left me anything.

"Morning Lizzy." Jane said when I came over to them.

"Morning." I told her.

"So, have you been to your locker before this?" Kitty asked me straight away.

"Kitty, Lydia don't worry you two have not missed anything. I promise you." I told them.

I just opened my locker to get them away quicker. Once they see if he has given me something or not they will leave. But there was nothing in my locker. I was right they left Charlotte, Jane, and I alone.

"He didn't do anything. I really thought he might." Jane said.

"Well, I haven't talked to him yet. So, I'm not surprised. He probably doesn't except nothing yet." I said.

"True. So, when are you going to talk to him? In my option the soon the better." Charlotte told me.

"I don't know. French class is the closest one we have together. So, maybe then." I told them.

"What if I ask Darcy if I could give you his number?" Jane asked.

"How about you give him my number? Tell him to send me a text." I told her.

"Okay. I will do it in my first block." Jane told me.

*Darcy's POV*

I was one of the first one in class. I went right to the back seats. I know Elizabeth was seeing if I would do anything today. But I didn't to throw her off Charles came in and sat right next to me.

"Hello Darcy, Charles." Jane said as she took her seat.

"Morning Jane." Charles said.

I gave her a small nod in response. She then handed me a folded in half piece of paper. I gave her a questioning look. She then said,

"It's Elizabeth's cell phone number. She wants you to text her."

"Thanks." I told her.

I pulled out my phone and added it to my phone. I then sent her a quick text.

 _Hey it's Darcy. Your sister gave me your number._

 _I know. I asked her to give you it. I need to talk to you about something important. I don't think it can wait until third period._

 _What is it?_

I quickly hide my phone in my book. I wasn't done talking to her. I know she isn't done talking with me. So, I must be clever right now.

 _I know you are my secret admirer._

 _Why do you think that?_

 _Really Darcy? Don't play dumb with me._

 _Can you just please tell me why you think that?_

 _Fine. You were the last one I was with when I lost my one notebook. The one with drawing in it. Also, you were with me when I saw the glass dolphin._

I couldn't stop smiling when she sent me that text. She knows and Whickham can't do anything to change that. She then texted me again.

 _So, are you going to tell me the truth or not?_

 _Yes, I'm your secret admirer. Can we talk about everything else in person? It will be just that easier._

 _Sure. But don't think you can just weasel out if it._

 _I won't. I promise._

I then went back to paying attention to class. I will try to talk to her before second block. I have after block. I'm just going to have to figure out where she will be.

*Elizabeth's POV*

So, Darcy now knows that I know that truth. I have all these questions. I have been trying to figure it all out now. Why has he been doing this? What is his end game or whatever?


	55. Chapter 55

So, Darcy now knows that I know that truth. I have all these questions. I have been trying to figure it all out now. Why has he been doing this? What is his end game or whatever?

When first block got done I grabbed my things and headed out. I kept my eyes out for Darcy. I really do want to talk to him. But I also must head to my next class. Charlotte was walking with me. She always walked with me. Just to keep me company.

"Elizabeth." I heard behind me.

I turned to see Darcy coming my way. I then stopped for him to catch up. When he did I said,

"So, you are him."

"Yes." He told me.

"Why all the secrets and everything?" I asked him.

"Can I walk you to class? I can explain then." He asked me.

"Sure." I then turned to Charlotte and smiled at her. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay. See you later." She said leaving. But she couldn't keep her eyes from me and Darcy. I know it's strange and everything. But he has the answers I need.

We then headed towards my next class. Which was science. I was waiting for Darcy to say something. But looks like I must first. I then said,

"So, the answers you promised me."

"Yes. The reason I went this away was because I thought this was the best way. I was hard for me to talk to you. Which you saw in the past. So, I thought that me becoming your secret admirer would make it better." He told me.

"Okay. So, you do like me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I do. You are different from everyone of these girls. I like that about you. You would never yield your sword for no man or reason to protect people you care and love for." He told me.

I can't believe Darcy was telling me the reasons he likes me. I don't know how I truly feel about him. He was asshole to me the first time we ever met. But I shouldn't hold that against him.

"How long have you liked you?" I asked him. I was curious about that.

"I can't put an exact date on it. But what I could tell was that the feelings came a while ago. Some time now I had these feelings for you." He told me.

"Okay. So, then why did Whickham took the credit?" I asked him.

"Because he probably figured I had feelings for you. And he wanted to ruin my chances with you." He told me truthfully. I could tell he was telling me the truth.

"So, what now?" I asked him. We were right at the door of my class. We were standing aside so we don't be anyone's way.

"What do you want to happen? I would like to get to know you better and see where it goes from there." He said.

"That sounds fair. We can get to know each other and see where it goes." I said. Then the warning bell went off.

"I guess I will see you later." He said.

"Yeah. See you later." I said. I then headed into my class.

I went to the back of the classroom to my regular seat. I then saw I had a text from Whickham. I didn't want to deal with that right now.


	56. Chapter 56

I went to the back of the classroom to my regular seat. I then saw I had a text from Whickham. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

The rest of the day went by. I didn't really get to talk to Darcy that much. Hopefully, that will change. I do what see where this goes. I know he was something else before. But I feel that might change. I know one thing I need to talk to Jane, Charlette, or one of my guy friends.

Just like they know I needed to both to someone. Standing there was Markise and James waiting for me at my locker. I right over to them and said,

"It's like you two know when I need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?" James asked me.

"You two won't believe who is my secret admirer is." I told them.

"Who?" Markise asked me.

"Darcy." I told them.

They looked at me shocked. If I didn't already talk to Darcy about it all then I would be shocked as them. I bet they are wondering a lot. There is still a lot I was wondering. I hope I can get some answers.

"Darcy? As in the Darcy that's you don't see eye to eye with?" James asked me.

"Yes. That same Darcy." I told them.

"Then what happens now?" Markise asked.

"We are going to get to know each other. Then just go from there." I told them truthfully.

"Oh wow." James said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

We then headed to lunch. Everyone was already at the table. I saw Darcy sitting there. I gave him a small smile. He smiled back. I then took a seat next to Charlotte.

"Are you going to be staying after school today Lizzy?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

When the end of the day came I was at my locker. Darcy came over to me. I still grabbed my things. I then said,

"Hello Darcy."

"Are you going to need a ride home?" He asked me.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can just walk home." I told him.

"No. I want to. So, I will be in the library until you are ready." He told me.

"Fine. But do you want to see what I'm doing?" I asked him.

"Sure. I would love to." He said.

We then headed to the art room. I will be showing Darcy a part of me. A part that my family nor my best friend knows about me. But this would away to open up.


	57. Chapter 57

We then headed to the art room. I will be showing Darcy a part of me. A part that my family nor my best friend knows about me. But this would away to open.

We walked into the art room. I smiled when I saw Mr. and Mrs. Grey in there. They were grading papers together. It is always cute seeing them do this.

"Hello Elizabeth and Darcy." Mrs. Grey said when she noticed us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey. How are you?" I asked them.

"Good. So, what do you have for me today? I'm ready to be token away to some where new." Mr. Grey said.

I usually give him my writings when I finish something new. Every time he sees me he asks if I have anything new. Everything he sees me he asks if I do have something. It's something I start and this time not just a short story.

"Actually. I do have something I have been working on in my free time. It's not just a short story." I said handing him the papers I have been holding onto.

"Can't wait to see what you have." He told me.

I smiled at him. Mrs. Grey then asked,

"Darcy, what brings you here today?"

"Elizabeth was going to show me some of her work." He said.

I tried not to blush about it. I then went over to my things. Darcy took the seat next to me. I got my sketch book out. I went to work. Darcy watched me work.

"Your work is so beautiful. You are telling a story." He told me.

"Thanks. It's a great way to escape from the reality around us." I told him.

"No. I get it." He told me.

A few hours have past. I worked on my work while Darcy and I talked. Even Mr. and Mrs. Grey joined in. Then Darcy gave me a ride home. When we got to my house I saw Jane waiting there. But she wasn't alone. Whickham was standing there with her. What is he doing here?

I looked over to Darcy. He was not happy to see him. Trust me, I wasn't either. Now knowing the truth about him. I want nothing to do with him. I got out of the car. Darcy joined me.

"Whickham, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to talk to you. Hello Darcy." Whickham said. I could see sly smile forming. He thought he was in the win right now.

"Talk about what? Last time I checked there was nothing to talk about." I told him.

"Well, I think there is. Do you mind if we talk in privacy?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. I looked over to Darcy who looked worry. "I will be fine. Thanks for the ride."

I then followed Whickham. I know what he wants to talk to me about. He wants to tell me more lies. But I won't believe them this time. I won't be the fool this time.

"So, I don't know what Darcy have told you or use. But Elizabeth, I am your secret admirer." He said.

"Whickham, you can just stop. I don't want to hear it. I know the truth. So, don't try those lies on me." I told him.

"Lies? What lies?" He asked me. He was trying to act all confused.

"Let's start with you trying to fool me by pretending to be my secret admirer." I told him.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't listen to Darcy. He just wants to hurt you." He told me.

I had enough. I was just done with him. I stopped where I was. I looked at him and said,

"It's time for you to go. You are just now being rude and lies. I don't want to hear it."

I then walked away from him. I didn't want to be near him anymore. I headed back to the house. I just wanted to get my hands on a sword or any weapons right now. When I got to the house I saw Jane waiting there. But she wasn't alone. Darcy was still here still.


	58. Chapter 58

I then walked away from him. I didn't want to be near him anymore. I headed back to the house. I just wanted to get my hands on a sword or any weapons right now. When I got to the house I saw Jane waiting there. But she wasn't alone. Darcy was still here still.

I went right over to them. I didn't look behind me. I could tell by Darcy's face that Whickham was right behind me. Darcy then came over to me and didn't let him near me again. Whickham then left and no one still didn't say anything.

"You stayed?" I asked him surprised.

"Of course, I stayed." He told me.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah. No worries. Thanks for staying Darcy. I will talk to you later." I said to him.

"No problem. I will talk to you later." He told me.

I then watched him get into his car and leave. I turned to Jane. She was looking at me with a big goofy grin. I didn't say anything. I just walked past her. I need to get to some homework. But I know that might not happen with my mother and my two silly sisters' arounds.

Right when I got into the house my mother was waiting for me. I tried to walk past her, but she wasn't alone of course. Lydia and Kitty was standing there with her. Like I said. My mother then asked,

"What did Whickham want? Did he as you a question of the life time?"

"Truthfully, he didn't ask me to marry him. I told him that I want nothing to do with him. So, don't except him to come around here." I told her.

"Elizabeth, how could you do this to me? You hurt my poor nerves. He was probably the one man that will take you." She said whining to me.

I just ignored her. I shoved past my sisters. But Kitty and Lydia was not done yet. They have something to ask me. I could tell. It was written all over them. Lydia then asked,

"Why was Darcy here?"

"He gave me a ride home. Why do you care?" I told her.

"So, the rumors are true. People saw you two talking and hanging out after school. So, what going on there?" Kitty asked. But she was more questioning me. She just wants something to talk about.

I just walked to my room. I didn't have to answer them, and I wasn't going to answer him. I got changed into my fighting outfit and then headed to the basement to here we practice our warrior skills. I was practicing my swordsmen skills on a dummy.

"You want to talk about it?" Jane asked me.

I put my sword down and went over to her. She knows that the only away that I was going to talk was one away. She was going to have spare me. Jane gave me a smile. I smiled back at her. She understood the agreement. We then went to fight.

"So, what is happened?" Jane asked me when she blocked a blow from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Let's start with you and Darcy." She told me.

I went behind one of the pillars and went behind her. I got her on the side. I then said,

"Darcy is my secret admirer. We are going get to know each other and see where it goes . So, that is all." I told her truthfully.

"Really?" She said.

I could tell that something is up. I then know the only away I could get it out of her is if I pin her. That was what I was going to do. I then did a hit to her and that was what took her down. I then pinned her to the ground and asked,

"What do you know?"

She looked at me. I could tell that there was something now. She was going to tell me one way or another. She knows that. She then sighed and said,


	59. Chapter 59

She looked at me. I could tell that there was something now. She was going to tell me one way or another. She knows that. She then sighed and said,

"I know he was your secret admirer. I was helping him. The reason I didn't tell you was because it wasn't my place for one. Also, he asked me to keep it a secret. Are you mad at me?"

I got off her. I put my hand out to help her up. We stood there looking at each other. I can't say that I am mad at her. She was just being a good person. Jane can't help but being a good person. I know it killed her keeping this from me. So, no I am not mad at her.

"No, I am not mad at you. You suffered enough without telling me." I told her.

"Trust me, it killed me everything I saw you. I wanted to tell you. I know I couldn't. Mostly, when you thought Whickham was it." She told me.

"Yeah, I bet. But now it is all token care of. If I see Whickham near this family again he will regret it." I told her.

"Why that? You seemed he is a really horrible guy." She told me.

"Because he is. I can't tell you right now. Trust me, I want to. But it's not my secret to tell. But I now the truth about Darcy and him. I believe Darcy. You could tell not just by the truth that came out of his mouth. But he's faces and emotions." I told her.

"You are having feelings for him?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I must look past his pride first but then I think I might." I told her.

"I know he really likes you. I could tell how he treats you and made you feel so special." She told me.

I couldn't help but think about everything he has done. He has treated me special. Always leaving me notes that made me smile and made my day. Then there was the presents and roses. He made me feel like I am everything.

We then headed back inside. After dinner I went to my room to finish a few things. I was relaxing on my bed. I then heard my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see a text from Darcy. I smiled at it. Wait, I am smiling about him texting me.

 _Hey (D)_

 _Hey what's going on (E)_

 _Just thinking about something I want to run past you. (D)_

 _What is it? (E)_

 _I was wondering if I could come pick you up tomorrow for school. Charles said that he can take also take your sisters too. (D)_

 _I love that. I think my sisters would like that two. Thanks. (E)_

 _Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Night Elizabeth. (D)_

 _Night Darcy. See you tomorrow. (E)_

I put my phone away and smiled. He wants to come picks me up with my sisters. He is willing to put up with my crazy family. Mostly, my silly sisters. I think this might go same where. I just don't want to give my heart out there again and get it hurt.


	60. Chapter 60

I put my phone away and smiled. He wants to come picks me up with my sisters. He is willing to put up with my crazy family. Mostly, my silly sisters. I think this might go same where. I just don't want to give my heart out there again and get it hurt.

When the alarm for the morning went off, I open and smiled. Knowing that Darcy was coming to pick me up for school today. Charles were going to help take a few of my sisters too. I got ready and then headed downstairs.

"Don't you look happy today? What have you so smiley this morning?" My mother asked me.

"Just in a good mood." I answered her.

We had a normal breakfast. A little bit of chaos. But this is a typical morning in the Bennett's house. I then heard cars coming up. My family heard the same thing. I just smiled. I wasn't on guard and worried about it.

"Who is that?" Kitty asked going to the window.

"Our ride to school." I said heading to the door.

When Darcy and Charles parked then got out of the cars. They came over to me standing at the door away. I gave them both a smile. I then asked,

"No, trouble on the roads today?"

"No troubles. Pretty quiet. That is what troubles me." Darcy answered.

He wasn't alone on that one. That worries me too. The only time they are quiet like this is during the winter time because of the cold and everything freezing. But right now, there is something wrong. I can tell. But don't know.

"Darcy, Charles. Good morning." Jane said behind me.

"Morning Jane." Charles said.

"Is everyone ready?" Darcy asked me.

"Yes. Let us just grad our things and we will be right down." I told him.

I went to grab my bag and a weapon or two. When I came back down, I was putting a knife in my pant leg. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Darcy watching me. I then said,

"See something you like?"

He smiled at me and said,

"Yes."

We all headed to Charles and Darcy's cars. I went into Darcy's car. Mary joined me in Darcy's car. Jane, Kitty, and Lydia went into Charles' car. I took the passage seat. We then headed to school. It was quiet ride. But a nice one.

When we got to school everyone was staring at us. I just ignored them. I do that best. But I know my guy friends are going to question me later. I will answer them the best I can. I don't hide anything from them. They are like family.


	61. Chapter 61

When we got to school everyone was staring at us. I just ignored them. I do that best. But I know my guy friends are going to question me later. I will answer them the best I can. I don't hide anything from them. They are like family.

When we got to school, I see Markise, James, and John waiting out front for us. It was like they know something was going on. Usually they wait for me at my locker or somewhere else. Never out front of the school. Charlette was waiting there with them.

I got out of the car. They were all staring at us. Markise, James, and John looked at me confused. I went over to them. Darcy was following right behind me. When I got over to them, I asked,

"What?"

They looked at me and then to Darcy. John was the brave one to say something.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"What do you mean? What does it look like? Just a friend giving us a ride to school." I answered them.

I then walked right past them and headed into the school. I went right to my locker. John, James, and Markise followed me to my locker. They were going to question me then. I was ready for them. I just wasn't ready for Darcy to hear what I have to say.

"Really Lizzy? What is going on? That didn't look like two friends. Since when you guys became friends?" James asked.

"Just yesterday. He is my secret admirer and we are going to get know each other. See where it goes from there." I told them.

"So, are you giving your sword up?" Markise asked me.

"Bite your tongue. I would never. We are just getting to know each other. Not getting married. I will never give my sword up." I told him.

How dare he think that? Right now, I am having an open mind about Darcy. Its not like we are getting married tomorrow. We barely know each other. I would never do that. Does he not know me? Darcy doesn't seem like that type of guy that would make me give it up if we start dating.

"Markise, that was just an insult to her. Of course, she would never give it up. Any ways Darcy doesn't seem like the guy would make her either. I bet you he would rather have married be able to fight." John stated to him.

"We will have to ask him. But I am just asking. We all know that there are few guys that think if you are in a relationship the woman should not carry or fight." Markise said.

"Yes, I know that. I hate those men. Would never be with one if that was the case. John probably is right. Darcy doesn't seem like that type of guy." I said.

Luckily for me the bell rang for homeroom. I could get away from them and stopped being question for a bit. But they did make me think about a few things. What is Darcy point on women fighting in a relationship?


End file.
